Ron et la petite cuillère
by Sego73
Summary: En cinquième année, un peu avant Noël, Hermione explique à ses amis pourquoi Cho pleurait quand Harry l'a embrassée. Voici ce qui aurait pu se passer ensuite si Ron n'avait pas apprécié le coup de la petite cuillère...
1. Terriblement gênant

_En cinquième année, un peu avant Noël, Harry et Cho se retrouvent seuls après une réunion de l' Armée de Dumbledore. En rentrant à la salle commune, un moment plus tard, il raconte à Ron et Hermione ce qui s'est passé, et leur annonce que Cho pleurait quand ils se sont embrassés... Hermione explique donc à ses deux amis la raison de cette étrange réaction._

_« Hermione soupira et posa sa plume._

_Eh bien, évidemment, elle est très triste à cause de la mort de Cédric. En plus, je pense qu'elle ne sait plus très bien où elle en est parce qu'elle aimait Cédric et que maintenant elle aime Harry sans arriver à déterminer qui elle aime le plus. Ensuite, elle se sent coupable en pensant que c'est une insulte à la mémoire de Cédric d'embrasser Harry, et elle se demande ce que les autres vont penser d'elle si elle se met à sortir avec lui. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrive sans doute pas à définir ses sentiments pour Harry parce que c'est lui qui était avec Cédric quand il est mort et donc, tout cela est très embrouillé et très douloureux. Ah oui, il faut aussi ajouter qu'elle a peur d'être exclue de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle parce qu'elle vole très mal en ce moment._

_Un silence un peu étonné accueillit ce discours._

_Il est impossible de ressentir tout ça à la fois sans exploser, dit enfin Ron._

_C'est parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, dit Hermione d'un ton féroce en reprenant sa plume.»_

* * *

Après cette petite discussion très instructive sur la psychologie féminine, qui n'était décidément accessible qu'aux femmes elles-même, se dit Harry, il se leva et annonça aux deux autres qu'il allait se coucher.

- Je suis terriblement fatigué, j'ai besoin de dormir. Je finirai mon devoir de potions demain.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, et Harry se tourna vers Ron en quête d'un soutien psychologique, mais à son grand étonnement, celui-ci répondit qu'il restait pour finir le sien et qu'il le rejoindrait après.

Encore tout joyeux des événements de la soirée, Harry ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il se pencha donc vers Hermione, l'embrassa sur le front dans un élan d'affection qui l'étonna lui-même, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami dans l'intention de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. La lueur qu'il vit alors dans ses yeux le cloua sur place. Cela ressemblait à un mélange de haine, de froideur, et de jalousie. Étonné mais toujours emporté par son élan de bonne humeur, Harry décida que si son ami en venait à lui jeter un tel regard, c'est qu'il avait un réel problème, et qu'il lui serait peut-être utile d'en parler. Il attrapa donc le bras de Ron, qui protesta, et le força à se lever, le tirant avec lui jusqu'à l'autre côté de la Salle commune.

Hermione releva à peine les yeux de sa feuille pour les voir s'éloigner avec une lueur d'étonnement, puis replongea bien vite dans son devoir. Ron, lui, protesta vivement :

- Eh! Ça va pas? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller me coucher! A quoi tu joues ? cracha-t-il, l'air de fort méchante humeur...

- Tu as remarqué que tu viens de m'assassiner du regard juste parce que j'ai embrassé Hermione sur le front pour lui dire bonne nuit ? répliqua Harry sans se démonter.

- Hein ? répondit Ron avec son habituel don pour la rhétorique...

- Tu es jaloux parce que je viens de dire bonne nuit à Hermione, alors que tu sais très bien que je la considère comme ma sœur. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu fasses quelque chose avant de devenir totalement paranoïaque ? lança Harry, sur un ton très pédagogue, l'air d'expliquer à un enfant comment on fait les bébés...

- Jaloux ? Moi ? furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Ron...

- Oh arrête Ron, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais ton meilleur ami depuis nos onze ans... Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien remarqué que ça fait longtemps que tu ne regardes plus Hermione comme avant! Comme tout le monde sauf vous deux, en fait. D'ailleurs, je suis un peu déçu, j'avais espéré que je n'aurais pas à t'en parler, que tu me ferais assez confiance pour m'en parler toi-même, fit Harry avec une moue déçue.

- De quoi tu parles, Harry ? Tu as raison, tu dois être fatigué, tu devrais aller te coucher... argua le roux, l'air à la fois dépassé et déboussolé. Il regardait frénétiquement tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait une échappatoire.

Harry eut un léger sourire en coin devant la misérable tentative de Ron pour s'en sortir, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier tout en lançant dans un ricanement à son ami de toujours :

- Dans ce cas, si tu ne ressens rien pour elle, profites donc du fait que vous êtes tous seuls au calme devant un bon feu, et prends ton courage à deux mains pour lui dire tout ce que tu ne ressens pas pour elle, je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que ça...

Et il disparut dans l'escalier, l'air moqueur et fier de lui.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron, toujours sonné par les paroles de son ami, vint s'effondrer sur le canapé à côté d' Hermione, tellement délicatement qu'elle sursauta et renversa son encrier sur son devoir... Furieuse, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui demander s'il connaissait la signification du mot "délicatesse", mais ravala sa réprimande au moment où elle franchissait ses lèvres. Il semblait tellement bizarre, affichait une expression tellement indéchiffrable, que son amie s'en inquiéta pour lui.

- Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café ? fit Ron, d'un air désespéré et décidé à la fois.

Prise au dépourvu, Hermione ne sut que répondre. Elle lança négligemment un sort sur son parchemin, plus pour se donner une contenance que pour nettoyer son devoir, tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de formuler sa réponse afin rassurer son ami tout en ne se dévoilant pas trop... Ron prit son silence pour une approbation, et décida alors qu'il allait lui prouver dès ce soir qu'elle se trompait. D'ailleurs, la dernière phrase d' Harry lui avait donné un léger espoir. Ce ne serait pas facile à dire, et terriblement gênant, mais il était un Gryffondor, que diable! Et puis avant d'être une jolie fille qui le faisait se sentir tout bizarre, Hermione était avant tout son amie, et elle était trop gentille pour se moquer ouvertement de lui, ou lui rire au nez! Ce serait plus tard que viendrait le pire... Il allait se lancer, quand la réponse tant attendue d' Hermione se fit entendre :

- Bien sûr que non, je ne le pensais pas... Dans la famille, vous êtes tous plus gentils les uns que les autres, tenta-t-elle, histoire de diluer le compliment... C'est juste que j'aime bien t'embêter...

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, les oreilles de la jeune fille virèrent violemment au rouge, et Hermione se bénit que la lueur du feu fut la seule qui les éclairât. Ainsi, le rouquin à sa droite ne remarquerait peut-être pas ses joues et ses oreilles en feu...

- Tu aimes bien m'embêter ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron. Je croyais que toutes ces fois où tu me reprochais de trop manger, d'être grossier, d'abuser de mon pouvoir de Préfet, c'était sérieux !

- Mais c'était sérieux, Ron ! Même si je n'arrive décidément jamais à t'en vouloir pour ça plus de trois secondes...

Hermione s'en voulut à la seconde même où cette phrase sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment dit, elle n'avait fait que le penser. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait... En tout cas, cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, même la pénombre ne suffirait plus à cacher sa gène. Elle venait de se griller en beauté. Elle aurait pu se jeter sur lui et lui dire "Ron, je suis complètement folle de toi depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens même plus quand ça a commencé !", que ça aurait été moins clair...

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Hermione, de plus en plus gênée, si c'était encore possible, ne tint plus. Elle attrapa ses affaires à la va-vite, sans se rendre compte qu'elle en laissait la moitié sur place, puis se leva pour partir. Elle se tourna vers Ron, tout en esquivant quand même son regard, et lui annonça qu'elle était fatiguée et allait se coucher. Alors, sans savoir ce qui lui prenait (c'était déjà la troisième fois de la soirée qu'elle faisait ou disait quelque chose sans s'en rendre compte...), elle se pencha vers Ron, déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, juste assez pour y goûter tout en pouvant faire passer ça pour une simple bise entre amis. Puis elle s'en alla presque en courant vers le dortoir.

Ron, qui était resté bouche bée depuis qu' Hermione avait prononcé cette phrase si bizarre, sembla soudain se réveiller. Elle venait presque de l'embrasser, ce n'était pas le moment de rester cloué au canapé, avec une tête de calmar en pleine asphyxie ! Heureusement pour lui, Hermione ne courait franchement pas vite, et il la rattrapa au moment où elle posait sa main sur la poignée du dortoir des filles.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il l'attrapa par le bras, la força à se retourner, et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il savoura leur goût de miel pendant quelques secondes, tout en laissant ses mains s'égarer dans le bas de son dos, puis il la relâcha soudain, rougit violemment, et balbutia un pitoyable :

- ... Désolé... 'sais pas s'qui m'a pris...

Puis, avant que la jeune fille devant lui ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait disparu. Hermione resta un moment devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, puis un sourire radieux apparut sur son visage. Finalement, Ron n'avait peut-être pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café...


	2. Diabolique !

Cette nuit-là, Hermione avait bien dormi, très bien même. Elle avait fait de très, très beaux rêves, et lorsque Ginny la secoua pour la réveiller, elle en était justement au moment crucial de l'un d'eux... Sur le coup, elle se demanda s'il était vraiment civilisé d'arracher les yeux à sa meilleure amie, puis se dit que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de plaire à Ron. Elle se contenta donc de sourire à Ginny, et se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Elle souriait d'un air niais en repensant à la soirée précédente, et à tous les rêves plus ou moins habillés qui s'en étaient suivis. Ginny, la voyant se diriger vers le placard pour aller prendre sa douche, comprit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Elle décida donc d'agir, avant que les autres filles ne remarquent son état.

- Heu... Hermione ? La douche n'a pas été déplacée dans ton placard depuis hier soir, donc je crois que tu peux changer de sens... tenta-t-elle doucement, lui indiquant du doigt la porte de la salle de bains.

- Hein ? répondit Hermione en se tournant vers elle. Ah oui, tiens! J'aurais juré que c'était par là, ajouta-t-elle simplement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Hermione disparut derrière la porte, l'air toujours autant dans la lune, et Ginny se fit remarquer qu'elle lui faisait furieusement penser à Luna tout à coup! Il faudrait qu'elle lui tire les vers du nez lorsqu'elle sortirait de cette salle de bain...

Hermione quant à elle, profita particulièrement de sa douche, tout en réfléchissant aux événements de la veille. Elle n'avait vraiment rien vu venir, mais finalement, c'était plutôt agréable, avec lui rien n'était jamais prévu. Il avait le goût de l'aventure... et aussi de chocogrenouilles d'ailleurs!

Elle commença à s'imaginer ce qu'elle allait lui dire ce matin au petit déjeuner. Elle se voyait bien entrer dans la Grande Salle, s'approcher de lui, l'embrasser, puis s'asseoir et commencer son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Elle voyait déjà la tête de Ron, mais aussi celle de tous les autres, qui étaient certainement tous persuadés qu'ils se détestaient... Il y avait des chances pour que Ron devienne écarlate, et l'idée n'était franchement pas déplaisante...

Mais non ! Il y avait beaucoup mieux à faire! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle avait attendu des années qu'il se décide à la regarder autrement que comme sa meilleure amie, et ça n'avait pas toujours été facile, loin de là ! Alors maintenant, c'était à son tour de l'attendre, de se languir d'elle... Elle allait se comporter tout à fait normalement, elle allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé... Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, elle allait lui faire payer toutes ces fois où il l'avait blessée en se moquant d'elle, alors qu'elle prenait tout ce qu'il disait très à cœur.

Ce serait un peu dur pour elle, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait à tout moment décider d'arrêter ce petit jeu, si elle ne tenait vraiment plus. Elle allait le faire attendre, se faire désirer, et il n'aurait droit à rien tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas fait une cour assidue, dans les règles de l'art... Soudain, elle éclata de rire, toute seule dans sa douche. Elle s'imaginait déjà Ron tentant de la draguer avec sa maladresse légendaire, lui chantant très faux et très mal une horrible chanson d'amour démodée, en grattant désespérément une vieille guitare toute désaccordée, lui en bas dans la salle commune, elle dans le couloir du haut qui menait vers les dortoirs... Elle était vraiment diabolique !


	3. Ron le tombeur

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, fraîchement habillée, coiffée, pouponnée comme jamais, entrait dans la Grande Salle. Elle repéra bien vite ses amis à la table des Gryffondor, et se dirigea vers eux. La jeune fille fit exprès de s'asseoir à côté de Ron, lança un bonjour à la ronde, et frôla le bras de Ron intentionnellement en attrapant le pot de jus de citrouille. Le rouquin releva très vite la tête, le cœur battant et le visage rougissant, et lui lança un regard et un sourire pleins d'espoir. Hermione fit semblant de ne rien avoir vu, et commença son petit déjeuner le plus naturellement possible. En réalité, elle semblait beaucoup plus innocente qu'elle ne se sentait au fond d'elle. Il était tellement mignon avec ce regard si bleu, elle en arrivait presque à s'en vouloir... Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Reprends-toi bon sang, tu ne dois pas te laisser avoir si facilement ! Montre-lui donc qui tu es !

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ginny, assis de l'autre côté, n'avaient rien perdu de leur petit manège. Ginny se fit remarquer qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à Hermione, tandis qu' Harry, de son côté, se disait la même chose en pensant à son meilleur ami. Mais il eut bientôt beaucoup plus intéressant à penser. En effet, Cho venait d'apparaître derrière Hermione, et lui faisait un grand sourire, auquel il répondit avec précipitation.

- Salut Harry! lui lança-t-elle l'air joyeux. Je pensais à propos de ce midi, mes amies ont décidé de réviser un devoir que j'ai déjà révisé, alors je risque de manger toute seule. Si tu veux, tu pourrais me rejoindre, je me sentirais moins seule...

Harry hésita un instant, se voyant mal la regarder manger et pleurer à la fois, puis voyant qu'elle semblait être beaucoup mieux que la veille, s'empressa de lui répondre.

- Bien sûr, ça me ferait très plaisir! On se rejoint devant la Grande Salle à midi ?

- Parfait! Alors à tout à l'heure!

Elle lança un regard de dédain à Ron, qui engouffrait plus qu'il ne mangeait une part de tarte aux pommes, et s'en retourna vers ses amies qui gloussaient. A peine était-elle partie qu' Hermione s'exclama d'une voix pleine d'excitation:

- Harry, c'est génial! Elle n'a plus l'air d'avoir peur de se montrer avec toi! Tu vas enfin pouvoir en profiter... enfin, dans un sens raisonnable, évidemment... finit-elle en reprenant sa voix de préfète en chef.

- Merci de ton soutien, parce que j'ai l'impression que les autres personnes présentes à cette table n'ont pas vraiment l'air de partager ton enthousiasme... répondit-il avec déception.

En effet, Ron, depuis l'arrivée d' Hermione, n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il semblait plongé dans un profond désespoir, et se goinfrait de tous ce qui passait sous sa main, tentant certainement de noyer son chagrin dans une montagne de croissants. Il semblait tellement ailleurs qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué le passage de Cho, ni la remarque d' Harry. Ginny, quant à elle, affichait un air renfrogné, Harry n'aurait su dire depuis quand, et elle ne daigna même pas répondre. Soudain, Hermione s'exclama qu'elle avait oublié son livre d'arithmancie. Elle se leva et s'en alla presque en courant, leur lançant de loin qu'elle les rejoignait devant les serres pour leur cours de botanique. Juste après son départ, Ginny se leva, lança un petit "à tout à l'heure" plus au vide qu'à Harry ou Ron, et s'éloigna, l'air toujours aussi renfermée.

* * *

- Tu me déçois franchement! Sérieusement, elle t'était servie sur un plateau, au coin du feu, de bonne humeur, et toi, tu n'as encore rien fait! s'exclama Harry après que les filles aient disparu.

Ron releva les yeux, l'air encore plus désespéré, et lui lança d'un ton de totale incompréhension :

- Mais justement, je n'ai pas rien fait! Je l'ai même embrassée! Je ne comprends pas...

- C'est vrai? Raconte! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Ben, quand tu es parti, je suis retourné m'asseoir, j'ai tenté d'engager la conversation, elle avait l'air toute bizarre, et puis d'un coup, elle s'est levée précipitamment, elle m'a fait un petit bisou ni vraiment sur la joue ni totalement sur les lèvres, et elle s'est enfuie presque en courant. Alors je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais, je l'ai rattrapée devant le dortoir des filles, et je l'ai embrassée, raconta-t-il.

- Ahaaa! T'es le meilleur, s'exclama Harry réellement heureux pour son ami. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait après ?

A son exclamation, Neville, Seamus, Dean, et les jumeaux s'approchèrent par curiosité pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Ron devint alors écarlate, et débita d'une toute petite voix, comme une machine :

- Ben en fait, je sais pas trop...

- Tu sais pas trop ? demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

- C'est que j'étais tellement stressé que je suis parti en courant juste après, alors elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de me dire ce qu'elle en pensait...

Il y eut une petite seconde de silence, puis de grands éclats de rire explosèrent de tous les côtés à la fois, et Ron sembla disparaître sous la table. Il utilisa le peu de dignité qui lui restait pour ajouter :

- Mais, je ne comprends pas, en partant, j'aurais juré qu'elle souriait...

Et les éclats de rire redoublèrent d'intensité. Seamus avait du mal à respirer tant il était hilare, Fred et Georges pleuraient de rire, appuyés l'un à l'autre, et les trois restants n'étaient pas franchement en meilleur état.

Entre deux rire, Harry réussit tout juste à prononcer ces quelques mots, "t'es vraiment, vraiment, le meilleur", avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'hilarité en voyant Ron disparaître, définitivement cette fois, sous la table...


	4. Révélations

Quand Ginny sortit de la Grande Salle à pas pressés, elle se dirigea directement vers les escaliers, pour aller à son cours de métamorphose, laissant ses pensées dériver vers cette Cho de malheur et …

- Ginny!

L'intéressée sursauta, et se retourna pour se retrouver face à … Hermione !

- Je croyais que tu étais partie chercher un livre dans le dortoir ? s'étonna Ginny.

- En fait non, je voulais te parler sans que les garçons le sachent, alors j'ai fait semblant de partir. Je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup de chances pour que tu partes vite après moi...

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tout en marchant, Hermione l'entraîna vers le troisième étage, et lui demanda d'attendre qu'elle lui explique. En arrivant dans un couloir, Hermione se mit à faire des aller-retours devant un mur, en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Ginny se dit qu'elle était définitivement devenue folle, puis vit apparaître la porte de la Salle Sur Demande... Hermione l'invita à entrer, et elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, découvrant une pièce immense, avec deux grandes couches larges et qui semblaient particulièrement confortables, des coussins et des couvertures partout, et entre les couches, une table basse regorgeant de boissons qui semblaient délicieuses, et d'une coupe de fruit bien garnie de pommes, raisins, toutes sortes de fruits. De hautes fenêtres laissaient entrevoir à travers de très légers rideaux blancs, soulevés par une brise que Ginny ne sentait pourtant pas, un ciel d'un bleu limpide, sans un nuage. Des colonnes semblaient soutenir un plafond immense, et l'on se serait cru dans un palais romain ou grec. Pour couronner le tout, une douce musique d'origine inconnue des filles baignait la pièce, créant une atmosphère douce et agréable.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Hermione, l'air très fière d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée dans un palais romain, Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

- En fait, j'ai juste demandé à la Salle un endroit calme et tranquille pour pouvoir discuter. Mais je crois qu'elle s'est surpassée!

- Ah, donc tu vas peut-être me dire pourquoi tu es sortie de la Grande Salle en m'attendant, et surtout comment tu savais que je sortirais, alors que je ne le savais pas moi-même... commença à s'impatienter la plus jeune des Weasley.

Hermione prit tout son temps pour s'installer sur une des couches, goûta un raisin pendant que Ginny faisait de même, puis répondit tout naturellement:

- Je savais que tu ne supporterais pas de rester très longtemps à table toute seule avec Harry...

- Mais il y avait aussi Ron, je te rappelle, protesta Ginny, sans comprendre où son amie voulait en venir.

- Ton frère était dans un état tellement second qu'il aurait été incapable de tenir une conversation plus développée que celle d'un mollusque, donc ça ne compte pas... répliqua Hermione, l'air détachée.

- D'accord là-dessus, mais ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Mais pourquoi je ne supporterais pas de passer cinq minutes avec Harry, d'après toi ?

- Parce qu'en ce moment, tu es bizarre, lança Hermione, avec un sourire en coin.

- Je suis bizarre, moi ? s'insurgea Ginny. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais ce matin, tu es allée prendre ta douche dans ton placard! Alors je ne vois pas comment on peut faire plus bizarre!

- D'accord, concéda Hermione, en souriant au souvenir de cet acte particulièrement stupide. Je te raconte pourquoi j'ai fait des trucs bizarres ce matin, et toi tu me dis pourquoi tu fusille Cho du regard à chaque fois qu'on la croise, bien que je pense déjà savoir pourquoi...

Ginny sembla hésiter un instant, puis lâcha, d'un air pas très convaincu :

- Ça me va, mais rien ne sort d'ici, même si ça peut être très tentant, pour toi comme pour moi.

- Hier soir, ton frère m'a embrassée, dit simplement Hermione, l'air légèrement rêveur.


	5. Petite discussion entre amies

- Hier soir, ton frère m'a embrassée, dit simplement Hermione, l'air légèrement rêveur.

Ginny resta quelques secondes bouche ouverte, puis la referma, pour la rouvrir et enfin... la refermer encore! Hermione éclata de rire devant l'étonnement de son amie.

- Tu me fais penser à une carpe, tu sais, à ouvrir et fermer sans cesse la bouche, la taquina-t-elle.

Soudain Ginny sembla se réveiller au son de la voix de son amie, et se leva de sa couche en criant de joie :

- Ahaaa! Enfin, Ron est un vrai Weasley!

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien oui, tous les Weasley sont des séducteurs, c'est bien connu! Regarde, Fred et Georges ont été les seuls à réussir à sortir avec une des vélanes de Beauxbâtons l'année dernière, Charly dresse mieux les jeunes roumaines que leurs dragons, Bill ne compte même plus ses conquêtes, et même Percy a déjà eu une copine, c'est quand même quelque chose! énuméra-t-elle. Ron commençait presque à salir l'honneur des Weasley... Mais maintenant, c'est fait, Ron est un Weasley pur et dur !

Elle se rassit l'air franchement soulagée, et Hermione rit en considérant son point de vue. Évidemment, si l'on prenait les choses comme ça, Ron venait de faire un grand pas en avant, restait à voir combien de pas en arrière il ferait lorsqu'il s'agirait de recommencer à jouer les séducteurs...

- Bon, maintenant que je t'ai dit pourquoi j'étais bizarre, à toi de me le dire, lança Hermione, reprenant son calme.

- Mais te dire quoi exactement ?

- Pourquoi tu es si bizarre en ce moment. Pourquoi tu tentes de transpercer Cho rien que par la force de ton regard à chaque fois que tu la croise. Bien que je pense que les deux choses sont liées, j'aimerais bien une confirmation.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai! Je ne la regarde pas si méchamment...

Hermione sourit malicieusement...

- Bon, d'accord, je ne suis peut-être pas très enthousiaste quand il s'agit de l'accueillir avec un grand sourire parce que mademoiselle flirte avec un de mes amis... tenta Ginny, peu convaincante.

Le sourire d' Hermione s'élargit, et un air très entendu apparut sur son visage...

- Oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé cette fille, et alors ? concéda Ginny, agacée. Je te signale qu'elle nous a fait perdre le dernier match contre Serdaigle, en profitant du fait qu' Harry était malade et que je devais le remplacer, pour me piquer le Vif d'Or vicieusement alors qu'il était dans mon dos! se défendit maladroitement Ginny.

Hermione sourit encore plus, et se racla la gorge exagérément...

- Bon d'accord, je la déteste complètement, je suis totalement jalouse qu'elle sorte avec Harry parce j'étais amoureuse de lui rien qu'en entendant Ron en parler, et j'ai envie de l'étrangler à chaque fois que je la croise! D'accord, tu as gagné ! Et je déteste encore plus qu'en plus de me piquer mon pas-encore-petit-ami-mais-je-te-jure-un-jour-il-sera-à-moi, elle m'ait volé ce satané vif !

- Eh bien voilà, il suffisait de t'aider un peu apparemment! C'est bien d'avoir une amie à qui on peut tout dire, hein ? termina Hermione en appuyant sur le "tout".

- Mouais... répondit Ginny, l'air pas tout à fait convaincue. Au fait, à propos de tout dire, tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es comportée comme ça avec mon frère ce matin ? Il t'a embrassée, à l'évidence tu as aimé ça, et ce matin, tu l'ignores magistralement, pourquoi ?

Soudain, Hermione rougit...

- Tu vas trouver ça super bizarre, je te jure...

- Vas-y, dis toujours, les trucs bizarre, entre mes nombreux frères, Harry et toi, je suis habituée, ricana Ginny.

- Eh bien tu vois, hier, c'était comme un rêve. Hier, Ron a été juste Ron, timide, maladroit, mais il a réussi à me donner l'impression que j'étais une princesse, j'ai cru que le monde ne tournait que pour moi pendant quelques secondes, il m'a fait me sentir si bien! Moi, c'est ce Ron là que j'aime, c'est lui que je veux. Et je le veux pour le plus longtemps possible. Mais avant ça, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps, c'était trop long! Maintenant qu'il s'est réveillé, je veux qu'il me mérite, que cette fois-ci, ce soit lui qui se languisse de moi. Je veux qu'il sache ce que ça fait d'attendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait montré qu'il m'aime vraiment, qu'il ait réussi à me faire me sentir comme hier soir! Il ne m'aura pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas draguée dans les règles de l'art, même si c'est maladroit et timide, il aura au moins essayé, et c'est ça que je vais aimer ! Débita-t-elle, sans même prendre le temps de respirer.

- Ouaah ! s'exclama doucement Ginny, l'air rêveur. Alors en fait, tu l'aime encore plus que ce que tout le monde croit !

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, des étoiles dans les yeux, puis éclatèrent soudain de rire, heureuses d'avoir partagé leur secret, de s'être rapprochées. La journée promettait d'être magnifique...


	6. A la bibliothèque

Un petit moment plus tard, les deux jeunes filles entendirent les cloches de Poudlard sonner à travers les fenêtres. Elles sursautèrent et se relevèrent rapidement.

- Vite, on va être en retard! s'écria Hermione.

- Hermione, ce n'est que la première sonnerie, on a encore un quart d'heure pour arriver à nos salles respectives... fit remarquer Ginny, moqueuse.

- Ce n'est pas une raison! protesta Hermione.

- D'accord, mais n'oublie pas non plus que si tu es toujours dans la classe de mon cher frère, ce qui, il me semble, n'a pas changé, alors tu as encore une heure de libre avant ton cours de potions...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Bon, en tout cas, rien ne sort d'ici, comme on a dit, d'accord?

- Bien sûr, ça semble évident!

Et elles partirent chacune de leur côté, Ginny vers les serres et Hermione vers la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle fut surprise de constater la présence de Ron, attablé avec un gros livre, un parchemin et sa plume. Il devait vraiment avoir un devoir très en retard pour être là, à travailler tout seul, plutôt que dehors en train de faire l'imbécile avec Harry. A moins que... Harry soit toujours avec Cho! Décidément, aider Ginny ne serait pas facile. En tout cas, Hermione se fit remarquer que Ron était franchement craquant comme ça, un rayon de soleil faisant briller ses cheveux flamboyants, mordillant sa plume l'air concentré. Elle s'approcha et s'assit face à lui, plaquant un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Harry est toujours avec Cho?

- Bien vu, répondit-il l'air renfrogné. Entre lui qui me lâche pour aller roucouler, et toi qui disparaît pendant une bonne demi-heure pour aller chercher un bouquin, je n'avais plus grand chose à faire... Tu l'as fabriqué ton bouquin, ou tu es allée le déterrer de sous le saule cogneur?

- Très malin, chuchota Hermione. Disons que j'ai eu une conversation très instructive avec ta sœur... ajouta-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

- Ce qui veut dire? demanda Ron, l'air soudain très intéressé et beaucoup moins renfrogné.

- On a parlé d'elle et Harry.

- Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans? fit Ron, cette fois un peu moins enthousiaste.

- Allez Ron, ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais très bien que ta sœur donnerait beaucoup pour être un peu plus que la sœur du meilleur ami du Survivant...

- Et alors? Ne compte pas sur moi, je n'aiderai personne à sortir avec ma sœur, pas même Harry!

- Tu préfères la laisser à Blaise? questionna Hermione, attrapant négligemment le menton de Ron pour lui faire tourner la tête, tout en ignorant parfaitement le teint rosissant du jeune homme.

Au fond de leur allée, à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, Blaise et tout un groupe de Serpentards riaient en regardant par une fenêtre. Hermione tourna le visage de Ron de l'autre côté, vers ladite fenêtre. Dehors, Ginny marchait tranquillement vers les serres, ne se doutant en rien de la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Hermione revint enfin vers le groupe des Serpentards, et les yeux de Ron se posèrent sur Blaise, montrant Ginny du doigt, puis mimant devant ses camarades hilares une scène plutôt suggestive... Ron s'apprêta à se lever pour aller réduire ces crétins en bouillie, mais Hermione lui attrapa la main et le força à se rasseoir.

- Tu as un plan pour Harry et Ginny? demanda Ron, l'air féroce, en se retournant vers son amie.

Hermione sourit, puis expliqua :

- Harry ne s'approchera jamais de ta sœur tant qu'il craindra de perdre ton amitié s'il s'intéresse à elle. La première chose est donc de lui faire comprendre que lui et Ginny, ça ne te dérange pas, que tu es même prêt à leur donner ta bénédiction. Évidemment, il ne faudrait pas lui sortir ça comme ça, ce serait louche...

- Ah bon? J'avais pensé le lui dire entre deux potions, dans le cachot de Rogue, "tiens, au fait Harry, si tu veux sortir avec ma sœur, tu as ma bénédiction"! ironisa Ron. Je ne suis peut-être pas un modèle de subtilité, mais je ne suis pas non plus un sombre crétin.

- Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas contre toi, c'était juste une simple constatation, temporisa la brune. Et je sais parfaitement que tu es un garçon très intelligent, malgré le fait que tu ne sois pas un grand travailleur.

Ron rougit sous le compliment. Il se fit remarquer qu' Hermione semblait vraiment décidée à le faire souffrir. Quant à elle, elle adorait quand il rougissait comme un gosse, surtout quand c'était à cause d'elle, alors elle savourait ce moment en tentant de cacher au mieux sa bonne humeur...

- Tu as aussi oublié la deuxième partie du problème. Harry est complètement fou de Cho, nota Ron. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette fille, elle est bizarre, je trouve, et elle n'a pas l'air de franchement m'apprécier. Mais je n'irais jamais séparer mon meilleur ami d'une fille parce que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de Cho. Selon moi, il est plutôt amoureux de ce qu'elle représente pour lui, objecta la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? interrogea le rouquin.

- Écoute, je pense qu' Harry n'a pas envie de toutes ces filles qui ne s'intéressent qu'au Survivant, commença Hermione avec le même ton qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'elle expliquait quelque chose. Je pense que ce qu'il veut, c'est quelqu'un qui l'apprécie pour ce qu'il est, pas pour le petit éclair sur son front. Il ne veut pas d'une fille qui bave devant le héros et qui raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle sort avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Et franchement, des filles qui s'intéressent vraiment à lui et pas à sa célébrité, il en connaît combien? Trois! Moi, mais je ne compte pas, je suis comme sa sœur. Cho, qui avec l'histoire de Cédric, en a assez des héros morts et préfère certainement les garçons normaux mais vivants. Malheureusement, comme tu dis, elle n'aime pas son meilleur ami donc l'en éloigne. Accessoirement, elle est aussi un peu bizarre, je suis d'accord. C'est vrai que sa situation est difficile, mais tout de même, elle n'arrive pas à choisir entre un mort et un vivant, c'est quand même un peu bizarre. Enfin, ta sœur, qu'il aime déjà énormément, qu'il connaît mieux que la plupart des autres filles, et qui ne pose pas les mêmes problèmes que Cho. En fait, le seul problème de Ginny, c'est ses frères! finit Hermione, insistant bien sur le mot "seul".

- Ouaouh! Tu n'es pas la sorcière la plus douée de ta génération pour rien! furent les seuls mots que Ron réussit à prononcer.

Son amie sourit, puis soudain, les deux jeunes remarquèrent au même instant que la main d' Hermione tenait toujours celle de Ron, et que dans son élan pour s'expliquer sans se faire entendre des autres, son visage s'était approché à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du rouquin... Il y eut un petit moment de flottement gêné entre les deux. Hermione, décidée à profiter au maximum de son avantage sur le beau garçon devant elle, lui sortit le sourire le plus resplendissant qu'elle avait en réserve. Elle retira ensuite tout doucement sa main, presque langoureusement, puis se recula, se redressa et s'en alla vers une allée pour faire semblant de chercher un livre.

Ron se rendit compte qu'il ne respirait plus seulement quand elle disparut derrière les rayons immenses. Il avait cru mourir de bonheur en sentant le contact de la peau douce sur le dos de sa main. Mais c'est quand elle lui avait offert son sourire si merveilleux, si lumineux, si éblouissant, qu'elle l'avait réellement achevé. Le pauvre garçon prit sa tête dans ses mains et pensa à la chose la plus désagréable possible pour tenter d'oublier le visage de sa meilleure amie si près du sien. Il tenta de se calmer, pour faire baisser la température de son corps, qui semblait bouillir depuis quelques minutes. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour le mettre dans cet état...

Cachée non loin derrière une rangée de livres, Hermione observait la scène en se retenant de crier de joie. Quand Ron soupira un grand coup puis secoua la tête avant de se replonger distraitement dans son livre, elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter silencieusement dans tous les sens, pendant que le gens autour la regardaient et semblaient se demander si elle était vraiment saine d'esprit. Elle reprit son calme lentement, puis se réprimanda en son for intérieur pour avoir failli perdre le contrôle lorsqu'elle avait été très proche de son ami. Enfin, elle choisit au hasard un livre parmi les étagères, respira un grand coup une dernière fois pour bien reprendre son calme, puis se dirigea vers la table où Ron se tenait toujours. Elle se rassit en face de lui tout en ouvrant négligemment son livre pour commencer son travail. Elle avait profité de ce qu'elle s'asseyait pour effleurer de son pied le mollet du rouquin en face d'elle d'un air innocent. Elle sourit en le voyant rosir encore une fois sans même oser relever la tête. Vraiment, elle adorait voir qu'elle lui faisait un tel effet, elle, juste elle, et aucune autre. Elle avait attendu ça si longtemps!


	7. Idée brillante ou presque !

Pendant qu' Hermione allait à la bibliothèque, Ginny se dirigeait vers les serres pour son cours de deux heures de botanique. Elle passa l'immense porte du château, tourna vers la gauche et commença à longer les murs tranquillement. Soudain, elle aperçut au loin un visage qui lui était plus que familier... Harry! Et tout seul! Parfait, c'était le moment où jamais pour donner un coup de pouce au destin, c'est-à-dire à Ron, en l'occurrence! Elle rattrapa Harry, et lui lança :

- Salut Harry! Tu as un peu de temps ?

- Heu...

- Parfait! fit-elle avant même d'avoir obtenu une réponse. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre Ron et Hermione ?

- Ron m'a raconté, j'avoue que j'ai bien rigolé! répondit-il, tout joyeux. Mais tu sais pourquoi Hermione a réagi comme ça ce matin ?

- C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler... Je viens de discuter avec elle, elle m'a expliqué que maintenant qu'elle sait que Ron est amoureux d'elle, elle veut le faire attendre un peu, elle veut qu'il sache ce que c'est, comme elle a pu l'expérimenter, expliqua Ginny.

- Mais elle veut le faire attendre longtemps ? Parce que lui, du coup, il est persuadé que soit elle le déteste, soit elle le déteste et en plus, elle veut sa mort! plaisanta Harry.

- Elle a dit qu'elle céderait quand il l'aurait méritée, quand il l'aurait draguée dans les règles de l'art en gros, ou qu'il aurait au moins essayé. Avec Ron, on peut attendre longtemps! Alors j'ai pensé que pour le bien de tous, il fallait qu'on l'aide ! C'est une mission d'utilité publique, pour la santé mentale de tous les habitants de ce château, avant que l'un d'eux n'explose et décide de leur lancer un _avadra kedavra_ pour qu'ils arrêtent de se battre ! dit-elle dans un plaidoyer digne d'une grande avocate.

- Tu sais que tu es vachement convaincante, des fois ? sourit Harry. Et tu as une idée pour les aider ? Parce que le jour où Ron aura le courage et la délicatesse nécessaire pour draguer une fille comme Hermione, Voldemort jouera à la poupée avec Bellatrix...

- Eh bien disons que je n'ai pas trouvé d'idée pour rendre mon cher frère intelligent. Pour ça, il faudrait que mes parents aient pensé à lui fournir un cerveau, et apparemment, au moment où ils l'ont conçu, ils ne devaient pas vraiment penser à ça... Donc pas question de lui apprendre à draguer. D'abord parce qu'on y serait encore quand notre belle école ne sera qu'un tas de ruines, ensuite parce qu' Hermione finirait par savoir que le secret qu'elle ma confié sur ses attentes ne l'est pas resté très longtemps... Donc j'ai pensé à autre chose. Je crois que ce qu'il leur faut, c'est juste un brin de folie et d'audace. Hermione est à deux doigts de céder à Ron, et il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour la décider...

- Je suppose que tu as déjà une petite idée de ce pas grand chose ? demanda Harry, n'osant imaginer ce que la rousse allait lui proposer.

- Exactement! s'exclama-t-elle avant de soudain baisser d'un ton. Tu as une cape d'invisibilité, et j'ai du talent pour les potions... A nous deux, on réunit toutes les qualités nécessaires pour leur fabriquer un petit filtre d'amour, juste assez puissant pour qu'ils se lâchent pendant une soirée. Je te dis ce dont j'ai besoin, tu vas en récupérer discrètement dans la réserve de Rogue, et moi, je le fabrique. Ensuite, on trouve une bonne occasion, on en verse dans leur jus de citrouille, ou un truc dans ce genre, et voilà! Une fois qu'ils se seront lâchés pendant une soirée, le lendemain, ils ne voudront plus se quitter! termina-t-elle, fière d'elle.

- Brillante idée, Miss Weasley, excepté le passage où vous vous introduisez dans la réserve d'un de vos dévoués professeurs pour le voler, où vous fabriquez une potion illégale, et où vous la faites avaler à deux de vos camarades sans qu'ils le sachent, ce qui est encore plus illégal! retentit derrière elle la voix sèche de...

La dernière des Weasley se retourna pour découvrir la personne qui se cachait derrière cette voix, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà tout à fait reconnue.

- Potter, Weasley, dans mon bureau, tout de suite, termina McGonagall avec le regard le plus sévère dont elle était capable...

* * *

- Euh... Professeur, j'ai cours de botanique avec le Professeur Chourave, je vais rater le début... tenta Ginny, doucement.

- Je vous ferai un mot pour votre cours. Suivez-moi, répliqua McGonagall, sèchement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Ginny, et la directrice de leur maison entraient dans son bureau. Les deux jeunes se faisaient les plus petits possible, espérant vainement pouvoir disparaître avant que l'orage n'éclate...

- Très bien, commença McGonagall d'un ton étrangement calme, j'ai deux propositions pour vous. La première, vous passez tous vos samedis après-midi en retenue avec moi, dans ce bureau, vous êtes interdits de sortie à Pré-au-lard, ainsi que de Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de l'année...

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, l'air totalement désespéré, puis demandèrent d'une même voix, pleine d'espoir :

- Et la seconde ?

- Je n'ai rien entendu de ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, et vous avez jusqu'aux vacances de Noël pour faire que vos deux chers amis sortent enfin ensemble, et ceci par des moyens parfaitement légaux, bien entendu. Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, les élèves de cette école pourront peut-être finir leur année et préparer leurs examens dans le calme et la sérénité, sans profiter des hurlements hystériques de Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley. Passé ce délai, vous n'aurez plus le choix, et j'appliquerai ma première proposition.

- Mais Professeur, les vacances sont dans seulement...

- Trois jours, tout à fait. Ainsi, je vous conseille d'avoir beaucoup d'imagination, et surtout, de profiter à bon escient du bal de Noël de vendredi soir... conclut McGonagall avant de leur faire signe qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de leur demander leur avis, sachant déjà qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour ne pas être privés de Quidditch. En les voyant partir, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû faire ça bien plus tôt. Elle sourit malgré elle. Ces deux-là étaient plus débrouillards qu'un bataillon de jumeaux Weasley décidés à se débarrasser d'Ombrage ne l'auraient été. Elle pouvait donc sincèrement espérer que dans trois jours, le calme serait revenu dans ce château qui était sa maison depuis maintenant bien des années.

* * *

- Espèce de traître ! Tu aurais pu me dire que McGo était derrière moi quand même! hurla Ginny, maintenant entrée dans une de ses célèbres colères noires.

- Mais je te jure, j'ai essayé, mais tu étais tellement emballée par ton idée que je n'arrivais pas à dire un mot, s'excusa doucement Harry, d'un ton totalement incertain.

- Parce qu'en plus, ça va être de ma faute !

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, tu le sais très bien! répliqua le brun, reprenant un peu confiance en lui. Je veux juste t'expliquer que j'ai essayé de te prévenir...

- Eh bien tu aurais dû faire plus qu'essayer ! Trois jours pour faire de mon frère, l'homme le plus préhistorique que la Terre ait porté depuis quelques millénaires, un garçon qui mériterait Hermione ! C'est du suicide ! Autant aller se rendre tout de suite à Voldemort ! Plus de quidditch jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tu imagines ça ? Retenue avec notre chère directrice de maison tous les samedis ! Je vais mourir, et je te préviens, si je tombe, tu tombes aussi !

Sur ce, la furie rousse se dirigea à grands pas vers les serres pour son cours de botanique, laissant Harry en plan, qui se faisait remarquer que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami était particulièrement jolie quand elle était énervée... Il se fit aussi remarquer que si ledit meilleur ami pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il serait certainement déjà mort...

Après cette petite joute verbale qui avait incontestablement tourné en la faveur de la jeune Gryffondor, Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, où il savait qu'il trouverait Ron, et très certainement Hermione. La vision qu'il eut en entrant l'amusa. Ron et Hermione travaillaient face à face, ou du moins semblaient travailler. Car le visage de Ron avait une jolie teinte d'un rose soutenu, et son livre à l'envers dans ses mains prouvait que "L'émancipation des gobelins au XIVème siècle" était de loin le cadet de ses soucis. De l'autre côté, Hermione, fidèle à elle-même était, elle, parfaitement concentrée sur son travail. Harry eut l'impression de la revoir en première année, petite fille sérieuse, à ceci près qu'en première année, elle ne jouait pas avec le collier qui se promenait dans son cou sous les yeux ébahis d'un Ron qui s'efforçait de ne pas laisser son regard dériver trop bas dans son décolleté... Le Survivant s'approcha de deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, et les interrompit dans leur "séance de travail" en leur faisant remarquer qu'il était temps de prendre le chemin des cachots. En l'entendant, Ron releva la tête et lui lança le regard le plus reconnaissant qu'il avait jamais vu. En un temps record, il eut rangé ses affaires, reposé son livre dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, et était debout, presque caché derrière Harry, prêt à partir. Hermione, elle, prit son temps, et quand elle fut prête, elle lança à Ron d'un ton moqueur :

- Eh bien, Ronald, on ne t'avait jamais vu un tel enthousiasme pour les cours de potions! Chercherais-tu à fuir quelque chose dans cette pièce ?

Sur ce, elle lui fit un sourire à la fois radieux et taquin, puis s'éloigna vers la sortie. Harry se demanda à quel jeu jouait sa meilleure amie, puis pensa que quel qu'il soit, si elle continuait, les jours à venir promettaient de devenir forts intéressants, et surtout forts comiques...


	8. Au dîner

Vers dix-neuf heures, quasiment toute l'école était réunie dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. (Toute ? Non ! Un groupe d'irréductibles gaulois... Excusez-moi, je m'égare... Reprenons!^^) Quasiment toute, car un rouquin manquait à l'appel. En potions, voulant fuir Hermione, Ron avait eu la mauvaise idée de se joindre à Neville. Grossière erreur. A peine une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Neville s'était éloigné pour aller chercher une racine de mandragore dans l'armoire à ingrédients, son filtre anti-éclabouille s'était soudainement mis à bouillir furieusement, avait tourné au marron bizarre, puis avait littéralement explosé ! Les bras et le dos couverts du mélange douteux, Ron s'était mis à hurler sous la douleur des brûlures qui lui étaient infligées par la potion bouillante. Heureusement, au moment de l'explosion, il tournait le dos à la paillasse de Neville, et sa tête étant baissée, il n'avait rien pris ni sur le visage ni dans les yeux. Harry et Hermione, juste à côté, s'étaient précipité pour l'aider, essuyant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient son dos et ses bras avec un chiffon. Pendant ce temps, Rogue s'était rué sur le chaudron du maladroit Gryffondor, y avait puisé le fond de potion qu'il restait avant de refermer la petite fiole dans ses mains. Il avait ensuite chargé Harry d'accompagner Ron à l'infirmerie, et de donner la fiole à Mme Pomfresh, espérant que cela l'aiderait à soigner Ron. Puis il avait magistralement réprimandé Neville pour sa maladresse et son éternelle incompétence, et avait joyeusement profité de la situation pour retirer vingt points à Gryffondor. Le cours s'était donc terminé dans la bonne humeur pour les Serpentards, et dans la consternation pour les Gryffondors. Pour couronner le tout, Harry avait eu le malheur de rester quelques minutes avec Ron avant de redescendre au cachot, et lorsqu'il était revenu, Rogue avait encore enlevé cinq points à Gryffondor pour son retard.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Harry et Hermione étaient retournés voir Ron à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, les brûlures qu'il avait reçues étaient aussi douloureuses que superficielles, et si Mme Pomfresh préférait le garder pour la nuit avec elle, il pourrait néanmoins sortir dès le lendemain matin. Très inquiète pour son grand imbécile préféré, Hermione avait cessé son petit jeu, et assise près de Ron, elle ne lui avait pas lâché la main durant toute leur visite. Harry s'était retenu de rire en voyant Ron en profiter largement, jouant le martyr pour tenter de gagner un câlin, mais Hermione avait préféré ne pas aller jusque là.

Maintenant qu'elle était assise à table, face à Ginny qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur et ne prononçait pas un mot, la jeune fille la plus brillante de Poudlard se prit presque à regretter de n'avoir pas été plus entreprenante lorsqu'elle avait vu son ami à l'infirmerie. Les cris qu'il avait poussés sous la douleur avaient vraiment été effroyables et Hermione avait sincèrement eu très peur pour lui. Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans l'infirmerie, la petite brune avait d'ailleurs failli se jeter sur son ami, mais au dernier moment, sa maîtrise de soi à toute épreuve avait repris le dessus, et elle s'était contentée de serrer sa grande main entre les siennes. Et même quand il avait tenté d'en obtenir plus en jouant les grands blessés de guerre, elle n'avait pas cédé.

Soudain, Ginny poussa un grand soupir, tirant Hermione de sa rêverie.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre sœur. Ça m'embête de te voir dans cet état sans rien pouvoir faire.

Ginny se dérida légèrement à la gentille remarque d' Hermione, puis releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- D'accord, je te dis ce qui s'est passé, mais tu n'en parles à personne, compris ? Vraiment personne, même sous la torture, d'accord ?

- Même sous la torture! répliqua Hermione en souriant, contente de voir que même dans cet état, sa meilleure amie arrivait à plaisanter. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, raconte.

- C'est bête, tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai quittée, j'ai croisé Harry en allant en cours. J'ai vu de loin qu'il venait de quitter Cho. Ça m'a énervée, et je lui ai quasiment sauté dessus. Je ne sais même plus quelle excuse j'ai trouvé pour lui hurler dessus. Le pauvre, il n'a même pas dû comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et maintenant, je m'en veux. Ce n'est pas en le harcelant à chaque fois que je le croise que ça va s'arranger. Et maintenant, je crois qu'il m'en veut. Depuis, il ne m'a même pas parlé.

Vu comme ça, Hermione comprenait mieux la mauvaise humeur de son amie, et le fait qu' Harry ait préféré s'asseoir seul plus loin. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de se faire agresser sans raison par une des personnes à Poudlard dont les colères étaient les plus dévastatrices.

Ledit Harry, assis tout seul de son côté, ressassait sa journée. Ron à l'infirmerie, Ginny et leur engueulade, Rogue et sa fâcheuse manie d'enlever des points sans raison, Cho et leur rendez-vous pas franchement très réussi... Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand Fred et George vinrent s'asseoir chacun d'un côté de lui.

- Salut Harry! fit Fred, ou peut-être Georges, il ne savait pas trop...

- On a une petite proposition à te faire, enchaîna l'autre.

- En fait, on voudrait aider notre cher petit frère...

- … ton meilleur ami...

- … à conclure avec cette chère Hermione...

- … ta meilleure amie...

- … afin de sauver l'honneur de notre grande...

- … et prestigieuse famille!

- Et pour ça, on a pensé...

- … qu'on aurait certainement besoin de ton aide...

- … puisque justement ce sont tes meilleurs amis!

Les jumeaux avaient débité leur petit discours à une telle vitesse qu' Harry en resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de répondre un pitoyable :

- Ah ?...

- Quelle répartie mon ami! s'exclama l'un des jumeaux..

- Alors, tu vas nous aider ou non ? finit le second.

Harry mit une seconde à reprendre ses esprits, puis répondit :

- D'accord, je vous aide, mais à une condition...

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Si tu veux, on peut s'attaquer sans raison à Malefoy...

- … ou à Rogue, si tu préfères...

- … ou même Ombrage...

- … ou les trois, ce serait vraiment le rêve!

Harry sourit à leur proposition plutôt tentante, puis les tempéra :

- Non, non, il n'est pas nécessaire d'attaquer qui que ce soit. Non, l'unique condition pour que je vous aide, c'est que vous me disiez vraiment pourquoi vous voulez aider Ron.

- On te l'as dit, pour sauver l'honneur de notre famille, tu ne nous crois pas ? s'insurgea celui qui semblait être George.

- …

- Bon, d'accord, on n'est peut-être pas très crédibles, reconnut celui qui semblait être Fred.

- Pas du tout crédibles, rectifia Harry, s'amusant de leur soi-disant honnêteté. Alors ?

- D'accord. La vrai raison, c'est qu'on a entendu dire que Ginny serait amoureuse...

- … or comme tu te l'imagines, ça ne nous plaît pas vraiment...

- … puisqu'aucun garçon au monde ne mérite notre chère et unique petite sœur...

- … à part peut-être quelqu'un d'aussi génial que nous...

- … mais à part nous, ça n'existe pas!...

- Bien vu frérot!

- … et comme nous n'allons bien évidemment pas sortir avec notre propre petite sœur...

- … enfin bref, on voudrait faire comprendre à ce malheureux garçon, quel qu'il soit...

- … qu'un accident est si vite arrivé !...

- Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas qui c'est!

Harry réfléchit un instant, s'imaginant le pauvre élève coincé entre les jumeaux, et probablement Ron aussi... et peut-être aussi lui-même d'ailleurs... puis revint à sa pensée première :

- Quel est le rapport avec Ron et Hermione ?

- Ah! On touche au but! C'est là qu'est toute la subtilité du plan!

- Comme tu le sais, Hermione est la meilleure amie de Ginny, or qui connaît mieux les amours d'une fille que sa meilleure amie ? demanda l'un des deux.

- Personne! s'exclama le second, sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre.

- C'est donc d' Hermione que les informations doivent nous venir. Mais bien sûr, elle ne nous dira rien comme ça, de son plein gré!

- Il nous faut donc un chemin détourné...

- … Ron, en l'occurrence! Car qui peut aussi bien tirer toutes les informations qu'il veut d'une fille à part sa meilleure amie ? demanda encore Fred.

- Son petit ami, bien dit Harry! Répondit George sans même avoir laissé le temps à Harry d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Donc si Ginny en a parlé à Hermione, ce qui est évident, il faut que Ron sorte avec Hermione!

- Alors, Hermione en parlera à Ron, qui nous devra tant qu'il ne pourra nous refuser de nous livrer ces informations!

- Et accessoirement, si Hermione et Ron sont ensemble, il arrivera peut-être à lui faire fermer les yeux sur notre florissant petit commerce !

- Bonne idée, mon frère! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça! Tu sais que tu es brillant ?

- Je sais merci, je dois tenir ça de toi...

- Tiens ? Oui, c'est vrai, finit par conclure l'un des deux, l'air parfaitement sérieux.

Harry éclata de rire devant leur raisonnement, ainsi que devant leur confiance en eux à toute épreuve, puis finit entre deux hoquets par accepter leur proposition. Il leur raconta d'ailleurs l'épisode Mc Gonagall, et leur expliqua que Ginny et lui auraient certainement besoin de leur aide, et de toute idée qu'ils auraient.

- Bon, alors on fait quoi ? Vous avez une idée ? Parce qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps, demanda Harry aux deux autres?

- Eh eh... Encore une fois, mon cher Harry, on est les meilleurs! On a déjà un plan d'enfer! Écoute ça...

De loin, Hermione vit les jumeaux se pencher vers Harry avec des airs de conspirateurs, et se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien mijoter. Un de ces jours, il faudrait qu'elle essaie de tirer ça au clair, histoire d'éviter qu'ils fassent une bêtise...


	9. Au dîner  2

- … Et voilà, efficacité garantie! Conclut George devant un Harry ébahi par tant d'inventivité.

- Et pour couronner le tout, Ron nous sera redevable à tout jamais! En plus d'avoir accès à toutes les informations que nous voulons, on aura un moyen de faire chanter Ron pendant toute notre vie, car évidemment, il ne faudra jamais qu' Hermione l'apprenne! commenta Fred.

Harry ne put tout simplement rien dire pendant quelques secondes, mais finit quand même par réagir.

- Ouaouh! Euh... parfait! Bien joué, les gars! Vous avez une imagination débordante. Je mets Ginny au courant, et on se rassemble dès qu'on peut pour mettre notre plan à exécution, ça vous va ?

- Bien sûr, alors à plus Harry!

- Bonne soirée! Et fais-nous signe rapidement!

Sur ce, les jumeaux disparurent dans la foule de la Grande Salle aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

* * *

A peine les jumeaux avaient-ils disparu qu' Harry vit Cho s'approcher. Il se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, et se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans sa tête un moyen efficace de disparaître. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait lui dire. Ou plutôt, il savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais il ne savait pas trop comment le faire... En effet, leur rendez-vous de midi n'avait pas été particulièrement réussi. En fait, il s'était même terriblement mal déroulé! Comme après la dernière réunion de l'AD, Cho ne s'était arrêtée de pleurer que pour lui parler de Cédric, lui expliquer combien il lui manquait, à quel point ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux... Harry avait trouvé ça très bizarre. Presque même effrayant. Et il ne se voyait pas vraiment écouter Cho lui parler de Cédric à chaque fois qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. En fait, même si cela changeait, il sentirait toujours l'ombre du jeune homme parti trop tôt sur leur couple. Il aurait certainement toujours l'impression d'être observé, de ne jamais vraiment être seul avec Cho. C'était assez gênant. Dans l'après-midi, Harry en avait donc conclu qu'il valait mieux qu'il rompe avant que les choses n'empirent, ou que Cho ne soit trop attachée à lui. Car malgré tout, il l'aimait bien, et il n'avait en rien l'intention de lui faire du mal. Elle avait déjà assez souffert jusque là.

Harry en était là de ses réflexions quand ladite jeune fille arriva à sa hauteur, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Salut Harry! commença-t-elle. Ça t'embête si je m'assieds, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler...

- Non, bien sûr, vas-y! répondit-il, priant pour que ladite chose ne soit pas encore Cédric...

- Euh... C'est assez difficile à dire, en fait... fit la Serdaigle, l'air incertaine. Écoute Harry, tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de nous... J'ai l'impression qu'on va un peu trop vite, tous les deux. Je n'arrive même pas encore à savoir ce que je ressens envers la mort de Cédric, alors ressortir avec quelqu'un, je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hermione tentait de réconforter Ginny.

- Écoute, tu connais Harry, il ne t'en veut certainement pas. Il ne s'est pas assis avec nous parce qu'il avait peur de se faire agresser, mais si tu vas t'excuser et que tu lui promets de ne plus recommencer, il aura oublié en un rien de temps!

- Ouais, peut-être... répondit Ginny, franchement pas convaincue.

- Écoute, je vais partir, j'ai beaucoup de travail, et je voudrais passer donner une part de gâteau à Ron avant d'aller me coucher, alors je vais devoir te laisser, je suis désolée. Mais justement, c'est le moment d'en profiter! Quand tu vois qu' Harry a l'intention de partir, tu te lèves en même temps, tu l'attrapes par le bras, et tu l'emmène dans un coin plus tranquille, comme le bord du lac, par exemple. Ce sera le coin parfait pour t'excuser, et passer un peu de temps avec lui...

- Mmmm, tu as raison, bougonna Ginny, peu sûre d'elle.

- Ça va aller ? Tu es sûre que je peux te laisser, ou tu préfères avoir un peu de compagnie ?

- Non non, c'est bon, vas-y, vas donner son gâteau à Ron. Mais n'oublie pas ce que tu t'es promis, hein! Ne lui donne rien d'autre que le gâteau! taquina Ginny.

- Hin hin hin! Très subtil! fit Hermione, l'air ironique.

Elle eut soudain un air étrange, entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude, et Ginny se demanda ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde dans la même direction qu' Hermione. Elle vit alors Cho se lever et s'éloigner, tête baissée, de la place où elle avait été assise, en face d' Harry. Ginny serra les dents, maudissant cette fille, et Hermione s'excusa auprès de Ginny avant de partir rapidement vers Harry.

Harry sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie arriver près de lui et s'asseoir à la place que Cho avait occupé quelques secondes plus tôt. En voyant son air interrogateur, il remercia mentalement cette jeune fille d'être aussi géniale, et surtout d'être toujours là pour lui. L'avantage avec Hermione, c'était qu'il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, il pouvait totalement lui faire confiance. Et avec elle, il ne courait aucun risque de quiproquo gênant ou d'histoire qui risque de mal finir. Elle était la sœur qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle pleurait ? demanda Hermione.

- Ah tiens, toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? répondit Harry, cynique. Tu avais raison, elle pleure tout le temps, même quand c'est elle qui m'annonce qu'elle me quitte... finit-il, désabusé.

- Oh Harry, je suis désolée que ça n'ait pas marché entre vous deux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'est moi qui m'en serais occupé.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'elle te plaisait beaucoup... s'étonna Hermione.

- La fille souriante et joyeuse que j'ai croisé dans le train l'année dernière me plaisait beaucoup. Celle qui était timide mais toujours battante, la talentueuse et énergique attrapeuse de Serdaigle me plaisait. Mais cette Cho-ci, qui n'arrête jamais de pleurer, qui n'a pas souri depuis presque six mois, j'ai plus de mal... Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour réconforter les filles. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de battant, joyeux, énergique, qui a du caractère. Alors que Cho a besoin de quelqu'un qui saura prendre soin d'elle, la réconforter, l'écouter, tout ces choses avec lesquelles je suis loin d'être doué... expliqua Harry à une Hermione ébahie par tant de sagesse.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... répondit-elle. Dans ce cas, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça ? ajouta-t-elle, incertaine.

- Oui, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça, sourit Harry, pour confirmer les propos de sa meilleure amie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller, ajouta-t-il devant son air inquiet. Vas donc voir Ron, je suis certain qu'il attend impatiemment la visite d'une infirmière un peu plus jolie que Mme Pomfresh...

- Imbécile! C'est la soirée des remarques stupides ou quoi ? pouffa Hermione sous la remarque.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Harry.

- Ginny vient de me sortir le même genre de remarque...

Passant le plus vite possible à autre chose, elle lui sourit de la façon la plus chaleureuse et réconfortante dont elle était capable et lui lança en s'éloignant :

- Passe une bonne nuit, Harry, c'est un ordre.

Harry la regarda partir en souriant.

* * *

Hermione retourna auprès de Ginny, et sans même s'asseoir, lui annonça la nouvelle :

- Cho vient de quitter Harry!

- Quoi ? s'étouffa Ginny dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Elle est folle ! Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- Bonne question. Le principal intéressé ne me l'a pas dit. Par contre, il m'a dit que c'était mieux comme ça, et que ça lui évitait de le faire lui-même.

- Il voulait la quitter ? demanda Ginny, un grand sourire apparaissant soudain sur son visage. Je le savais, il vaut mieux que ça! ajouta-t-elle triomphante.

- Profites-en. Excuse-toi, réconforte-le, sois gentille, et dans quelques semaines, quand ça ira mieux, il se jettera dans tes bras! Le tour est joué!

Elle commença à s'éloigner, puis revint sur ses pas et tendit la main vers Ginny.

- Passes-moi ta veste s'il te plaît! Allez! ordonna-t-elle.

- Euh, tiens... Pourquoi tu la veux ? Eh mais reviens, rends-la moi ! s'écria Ginny, voyant sa meilleure amie s'éloigner. Je vais avoir froid si je sors sans!

- Justement! lui lança Hermione quelques mètres plus loin. Tu auras une bonne excuse pour te serrer contre lui!

Ginny pouffa à cette idée parfaitement hermionesque. C'était digne d'un livre à l'eau de rose. Elle imaginait déjà la scène, dehors, dans le soleil couchant, à discuter avec Harry, qui la serrerait contre lui en la voyant frissonner. C'était complètement mièvre comme idée, mais puisque son amie s'était enfuie avec sa veste, ce serait très certainement ce qui arriverait!


	10. Complot chez les Gryffondors

Après le départ d' Hermione, Harry tritura son dessert avec sa fourchette pendant quelques instants, puis n'ayant décidément pas très faim, repoussa son assiette et se leva pour partir. Il en était à se demander comment se comporter quand il croiserait Ginny, hésitant entre garder la tête baissée ou soutenir son regard au risque de se faire incendier, quand la voix de la jeune fille s'éleva non loin devant lui :

- Salut Harry! Tu as une petite minute pour discuter ?

Voyant qu'elle avait l'air de s'être calmée, et semblait même étrangement enthousiaste, Harry sourit et lui proposa de l'accompagner.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir en discutant.

- Écoute, je voulais m'excuser pour cet après-midi, commença Ginny. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. J'étais énervée et fatiguée, je crois que l'idée de passer mes samedis chez McGonagall ne m'a pas vraiment soulevée d'enthousiasme... Et vu l'ampleur de la mission qu'elle nous a confié en si peu de temps, j'ai totalement paniqué.

Harry et Ginny rirent de cette remarque autant que du soulagement que ressentait chacun en voyant qu'ils pouvaient discuter sans que la dispute de l'après-midi ne fasse planer une quelconque gêne entre eux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassura Harry, j'ai trouvé une solution pour régler ce problème de mission impossible...

- C'est vrai ? s'écria Ginny, étonnée. Ahaa! T'es trop fort, on te l'a déjà dit, ça ?

- Non, je rigolais, sourit Harry sous le compliment, c'est tes frères qui ont eu cette brillante idée. Et crois-moi, ça ne peut que marcher.

- Vas-y, raconte. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que mes frères ont encore inventé, demanda Ginny, impatiente de découvrir le nouveau fruit de l'imagination toujours en éveil des deux farceurs.

Lançant un regard tout autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, Harry commença à raconter le plan des jumeaux à la petite rousse.

En arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry venait à peine de finir son histoire, et Ginny éclata de rire.

- Ils sont géniaux! parvint-elle à articuler entre deux rires.

- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, confirma Harry. _Lilium_ _Philadelphicum_, lança-t-il ensuite à la Grosse Dame.

Ils allaient entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor tout en discutant du génie des jumeaux quand Neville, Seamus et Dean les repoussèrent vers l'extérieur. La scène devint plutôt confuse, entre les protestations de Ginny et Harry qui voulaient entrer dans la salle, celles de la Grosse Dame qui n'appréciait pas qu'on la fasse s'ouvrir à tout va pour entrer et sortir, et les cris des trois garçons qui tentaient de convaincre Harry et Ginny de ne pas discuter. Enfin, après quelques secondes de chaos, tout le monde se retrouva sur le pallier face à la Grosse Dame qui boudait, Harry et Ginny ne comprenant même pas ce qu'ils faisaient là.

- Vous tombez très bien, tous les deux, s'exclama Neville.

- Ah? fit Harry, peu convaincu qu'ils étaient "bien tombés" après cette scène assez bizarre.

- On veut vous aider! enchaîna Dean.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, mi confus face à cette petite phrase qui pouvait tout vouloir dire, mi perdus face à la façon peu orthodoxe dont leurs amis les avaient mis dehors.

- Eh, tout le monde, soit vous entrez, soit vous vous trouvez un coin plus tranquille pour parler. J'aimerais pouvoir terminer mon tricot dans le calme et la sérénité, moi! s'énerva derrière eux la Grosse Dame, leur clouant le bec à tous.

Sous le regard de tueur du portrait, tout le groupe s'éloigna pour trouver une salle de classe vide. Ils entrèrent dans la première qu'ils croisèrent et s'installèrent confortablement, un assis sur une table, un autre prenant une chaise, un autre s'appuyant au mur... Puis Dean reprit :

- On t'a entendu parler avec les jumeaux, Harry, au dîner, et on veut vous aider à exécuter votre plan. Vous pouvez toujours avoir besoin de nous...

- Ouais, enchaîna Seamus, on n'en peut plus d'entendre Ron et Hermione se battre. Je suis sûre que s'ils passaient plus de temps à s'embrasser et moins à s'envoyer des vannes, tous les Gryffondors seraient moins stressés.

- Surtout avec les BUSE à la fin de l'année, je vais avoir besoin de me concentrer, appuya Neville. Et entendre Hermione traiter Ron d'abruti fini ne m'aide pas particulièrement à avoir confiance en moi. Si je rate mes BUSE, McGonagall n'aura même pas le temps de m'incendier avant que ma grand-mère m'ait tué.

Tout le monde sourit et Harry leur répondit :

- Eh bien, c'est cool. Vous avez raison, on peut avoir besoin de vous. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise sur ce que vous pouvez faire, mais je vous tiendrai au courant le plus vite possible. Gardez toujours vos pièces de l'AD à portée de main, on communiquera avec. Je me débrouillerai pour n'envoyer les messages qu'à vous, et surtout pas aux deux intéressés! Par contre, en attendant, vous avez carte blanche pour tenir à l'écart tout prétendant d' Hermione.

- Surtout après l'effet qu'elle a fait au bal de l'année dernière, je ne doute pas qu'elle risque d'avoir plusieurs demandes cette année, acquiesça Neville.

- C'est vrai qu'elle était super sexy, la petite Hermione! s'exclama Seamus, un air carnassier sur le visage.

- Tu oublies que sa meilleure amie est dans la salle... répliqua Ginny d'une voix glaciale en le fusillant du regard, en parfaite féministe qu'elle était.

Seamus baissa la tête, honteux, se promettant dorénavant de surveiller ses arrières avant de sortir une remarque de ce genre, tandis que les autres riaient en voyant la façon dont la plus jeune d'entre eux venait de le moucher.

- D'ailleurs, on a eu de la chance que personne ne l'ait encore invitée. On n'est qu'à trois jours du bal! remarqua Dean.

Harry sourit :

- En fait, je crois que les jumeaux avaient commencé à mettre cette partie du plan en exécution avant même de m'en avoir parlé...

- Ah, oui, évidemment... comprit Dean.

- Et pour finir, ajouta Ginny, il faut qu'on se débrouille pour que nos deux tourtereaux se disputent le plus tôt possible, ce qui ne devrait pas être bien difficile...

- Bien vu, en effet, Ginny, confirma Harry, de ce côté-là, on devrait y arriver assez vite.

Tout le monde rit à cette idée, chacun d'eux pensant qu'ils n'auraient certainement même pas à agir de ce côté-là, puis ils conclurent et s'en retournèrent rapidement vers leur salle commune. Ils furent soulagés de constater en entrant qu' Hermione n'était pas encore revenue de l'infirmerie, et n'avait donc pas pu remarquer leur absence.


	11. La dernière dispute ou presque

En arrivant au cours de métamorphose du lendemain, Seamus s'empressa de s'installer à côté de Ron, qui fut légèrement étonné mais le laissa faire. De son côté, Harry se plaça à côté d' Hermione, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'elle puisse entendre tout ce que diraient les deux autres garçons. McGonagall les regarda avec un air bizarre puis commença son cours sans perdre de temps, par une petite interrogation orale sur la leçon qu'ils étaient censés avoir appris. Elle posa une première question, et comme d'habitude, la première main levée fut celle d' Hermione. Quelques autres main se levèrent timidement, mais McGo, qui avait sans doute envie de bien commencer la journée, les ignora. Ce fut donc Hermione qui eut le privilège de donner la première bonne réponse. Après ceci, une dizaine d'autre questions s'enchaînèrent, dont la réponse fut pour la plupart brillamment donnée par celle-ci après qu'un autre élève s'y soit essayé en vain. Après un certain temps, leur professeur se tourna vers Hermione en déclarant, avec un léger sourire de fierté :

- Quinze points pour Gryffondor grâce à l'esprit curieux et alerte de miss Granger.

Sur ce, Harry vit Seamus lui adresser un sourire entendu et se tourner vers Ron, bien décidé à déclencher ce qu'il espérait être la dernière des célèbres disputes des deux amis. Il lui chuchota quelques mots, avant de mimer Hermione en train de lever frénétiquement la main. Ron pouffa puis s'y mit lui aussi, avec sa discrétion légendaire, si bien qu'au bout de quelques secondes, son amie le remarqua. La jeune Gryffondor soupira de dédain puis fit mine de détourner la tête rapidement, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de remarquer son air blessé.

La fin du cours se déroula de la même façon, Ron se moquant tellement bien d' Hermione que Seamus n'avait même plus besoin de le relancer. Plusieurs fois, celle-ci lui envoya deux ou trois répliques bien cinglantes au visage, ce qui ne suffit pas à le calmer, et à la fin du cours, les deux s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté, encore une fois brouillés. Seamus et Harry s'apprêtaient à les suivre quand McGonagall rappela ce dernier.

- Potter, je peux vous parler s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr, professeur, je vous écoute, répondit un Harry légèrement inquiet.

- Vous n'avez pas oublié notre petit accord, je suppose ? Parce que vu le niveau sonore atteint par Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger à la sortie de mon cours, vous n'avez pas l'air très bien parti... constata le professeur.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, en fait, tout ça fait partie du plan... sourit le Survivant, énigmatique.

- Très bien, fit son interlocuteur, perplexe, alors si les laisser se disputer fait partie du plan pour qu'ils ne se disputent plus, tout est parfait, vous pouvez y aller.

A ces mots, Harry salua sa professeur une dernière fois avant de s'en aller rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans l'ambiance habituelle que laissait chaque dispute des tourtereaux. Harry eut l'impression de jouer les hiboux entre ses deux meilleurs amis, qui refusaient de se parler et préféraient donc s'envoyer des vannes par Harry interposé plutôt que directement. La seule exception fut qu' Hermione en profita pour tenter de rapprocher Ginny et Harry. Son plan était très simple, rejoindre Ginny à chaque fois qu'elle était seule avec Harry, aux repas, entre les cours... puis trouver une bonne excuse pour s'en aller et les laisser tous les deux. Sur ce point, elle rivalisa d'imagination, allant même pendant un repas, jusqu'à faire semblant de s'intéresser au catalogue de vente de robe de sorcières par correspondance que venait de recevoir Lavande Brown. Elle y repéra une "jolie petite robe vert pomme pour le Bal", ce qui mit légèrement la puce à l'oreille d' Harry. Hermione en train de discuter fringues avec Lavande, ça relevait quasiment de la science-fiction!

Le Survivant fut malgré ces quelques moments passés seul avec Ginny, bien content quand le soir arriva et que ses deux amis furent séparés, Hermione à la bibliothèque, Harry et Ron dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il s'en alla vite se coucher, ce qu'il considérait comme une très bonne excuse pour éviter de supporter la mine renfrognée de son ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par un Ron qui semblait totalement excédé.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je me suis encore disputé avec ma chère sœur... Il faut croire que ça ne me suffit plus de me disputer sans cesse avec la fille dont je suis amoureux, maintenant, il faut aussi que je me dispute avec ma petite sœur, alors que je l'adore, se plaignit-il. Est-ce que je suis voué pour toute ma vie avec toute les filles que j'aime le plus ? C'est vrai, je n'arrête jamais, Hermione, Ginny, ma mère...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Ginny ? voulut savoir Harry.

- Elle était dans la salle commune en train de discuter avec Mc Laggen, Peakes et Sloper, et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est de lui reprocher de draguer tous les garçons qui lui passent sous les yeux... Le pire, c'est que je suis presque sûr qu'ils parlaient seulement Quidditch, expliqua Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Tu as passé une mauvaise journée, c'est tout, tu es de mauvaise humeur, le rassura son meilleur ami. Et c'est normal que tu veuilles protéger ta petite sœur, c'est la seule que tu as.

- Aucun garçon au monde ne la mérite, mais si au moins elle pouvait choisir de flirter avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, je serais rassuré, continua le grand roux. Toi, par exemple, je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal, donc ça ne me dérangerait pas.

A ces mots, Harry, qui était en train de boire un coup avant de dormir, s'étouffa à moitié avec sa bouteille. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour son meilleur ami lui donner sa bénédiction pour sortir avec sa petite sœur.

- Toi, au moins, je te connais, et puis je pourrais toujours te garder à l'œil, termina Ron faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

En entendant ça, Harry laissa échapper sa bouteille de ses mains, éclaboussant à la fois son T-shirt et ses draps. Sans un mot de plus, il vit Ron, qui avait fini de se changer, se coucher sous ses draps. Celui-ci lui souhaita rapidement bonne nuit, avant d'éteindre sa lumière et de fermer les yeux. Harry finit par faire de même, mais dans une atmosphère nettement plus confuse, et quelque peu humide...

* * *

Hermione rangea ses affaires, reposa un dernier livre sur une étagère, puis reprit le chemin du dortoir. Il était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, et de nombreux élèves se hâtaient dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leur salle commune respective après avoir passé la soirée à la bibliothèque, dans la Grande Salle ou encore à discuter dans les couloirs. En arrivant en haut d'un escalier, elle vit de loin un petit attroupement. Les jumeaux, Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient entassés près d'un mur auquel il semblaient... parler! Hermione pour en savoir plus, et ce fut uniquement en arrivant derrière eux qu'elle put apercevoir Ernie McMillan adossé au mur, jusque-là caché par les silhouettes des jumeaux. Le pauvre Poufsouffle semblait terrorisé...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lança Hermione d'une voix dure.

En l'entendant, les cinq Gryffondor se retournèrent vivement tout en s'éloignant légèrement de McMillan, lequel lança un regard plein de reconnaissance à la nouvelle venue.

- Tiens, salut Hermione! lança un Fred étrangement souriant. Tout va bien, pourquoi ?

- On discutait juste un peu avec Ernie, ajouta George en donnant un claque mi-amicale mi-menaçante sur l'épaule du Poufsouffle, on lui donnait quelques bons petits conseils sur le Bal, comment inviter une fille, comment bien la choisir... N'est-ce pas Ernie ?

- Euh... oui! Tout à fait, acquiesça celui-ci lorsque George lui pressa légèrement l'épaule avec sa main restée là.

- Mouais... répondit Hermione, franchement pas convaincue par leur histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça va être l'heure du couvre-feu, alors tout le monde rentre à son dortoir, allez, hop!

- Très bien ma chère Hermione, tes désirs sont des ordres! s'exclama Fred, en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre. Et n'oublie pas, Ernie, choisis bien ta cavalière!

Sur ce, Ernie prit le chemin de son dortoir sans un mot de plus, et Hermione fit de même, suivant les garçons de quelques mètres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout ce petit monde se préparait à se coucher, l'une se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans ce couloir, les autres plutôt fiers de la façon dont ils avaient éliminé en un après-midi les derniers concurrents de Ron, le dernier se promettant de ne plus jamais envisager d'inviter Hermione à un bal...


	12. La dernière réconciliation ou presque

Le jeudi matin, veille du bal, Harry se leva de bonne heure. Il s'habilla rapidement en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Ron, puis réveilla discrètement Dean, Seamus et Neville en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Il descendit ensuite dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. En attendant les garçons, il donna rendez-vous au même endroit à Ginny et ses deux frères grâce aux pièces ensorcelées d' Hermione, tout en priant pour que ceux-ci les portent sur eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois garçons qui partageaient la chambre d' Harry descendirent les escaliers dans un concert de bâillements et de protestations pour les avoir fait lever si tôt...

Il ne restait plus que Fred, George et Ginny dont l'arrivée était fort incertaine. Par chance, la plus jeune débarqua quelques minutes plus tard en chemise de nuit. Elle fut surprise de les trouver là, car elle n'avait pas reçu le message. Cependant, elle avait décidé de descendre car elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Enfin, les jumeau pointèrent leur nez les derniers, seulement quelques minutes avant l'heure réglementaire du lever. Ils avaient reçu le message, mais "avaient trouvé l'idée d'un lever de si bonne heure beaucoup moins douce que leur lit"...

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, il ne leur resta donc que peu de temps pour régler les derniers détails de leur plan. Ils décidèrent rapidement du lieu et du moment de son exécution, puis se répartirent les rôles juste avant que leurs premiers camarades descendent. Ils se séparèrent alors pour ne pas se faire remarquer, certains partant directement déjeuner, et d'autres retournant se préparer pour la journée.

* * *

La matinée fut nettement moins difficile pour Harry qu'il ne l'aurait cru. D'habitude, l'ambiance lourde qui planait après chaque dispute de ses amis avait le don de l'exaspérer. Cette fois-ci cependant, l'idée que les choses allaient bientôt s'arranger, et ce pour, il l'espérait, très longtemps, l'aida à supporter les regards hargneux et les silences interminables. Finalement, ce fut même presque joyeux qu'il vit arriver l'heure du repas.

Comme d'habitude dans ce genre de situation, les trois amis se séparèrent en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Hermione se dirigea directement vers Ginny tandis que les deux garçons s'éloignaient de leur côté. Une fois que ceux-ci se furent installés, comme s'ils avaient attendu ce signal, les jumeaux se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé. De leur côté, Dean, Seamus et Neville ne cessaient d'observer Harry, à tel point que celui-ci se demanda comment faisait Ron pour ne pas le remarquer. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, les trois garçons se levèrent à leur tour et sortirent eux aussi de la Grande Salle en jetant à Harry des regards entendus... Heureusement que Ron était aussi préoccupé par sa dispute avec Hermione !

Des deux côtés de la table des Gryffondors, les repas fut pour le moins silencieux... Personne n'était vraiment d'humeur à discuter et après à peine un quart d'heure, les filles se levèrent pour sortir, tandis que Ron finissait sa dernière part de tarte à la citrouille. En voyant comme le déjeuner était vite passé, Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Si jamais les jumeaux n'avaient pas le temps de tout préparer, tout serait perdu. Il fallait vraiment que Ginny empêche Hermione de prendre le chemin du dortoir avant l'heure, ou tout du moins l'empêcher de passer par le couloir est du troisième étage.

Soudain, la poche d' Harry commença à chauffer, le tirant de ses pensées. Il en sortit discrètement la petite pièce qu' Hermione lui avait donnée quelques mois auparavant et y lut le message de Ginny : "sommes dans bibliothèque, ferai monter Hermione quand tout sera prêt". Parfait!

- Bon allez, ça ne sert à rien de t'empiffrer, décida Harry. Allez viens, on va se faire quelques passes avec notre cher souaffle, ça te détendra. Et puis arrête d'y penser, ça s'arrangera, comme toujours. Peut-être même bien plus vite que tu ne le penses, d'ailleurs...

- Plus vite que je ne le pense ? sembla tiquer le rouquin. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Oh comme ça, pour rien, fit Harry avec un sourire en coin que Ron ne remarqua heureusement pas.

* * *

George jeta un œil dans le couloir par l'entrebâillement de la porte des toilettes qui leur servaient de laboratoire.

- RAS, fit-il en rentrant la tête dans les toilettes. On y va.

Il sortit discrètement dans le couloir et Fred le suivit, un seau "emprunté" dans les cuisines dans chaque main. George courut devant et vérifia qu'ils pouvaient tourner à l'angle sans que personne ne les voie.

- Allez, allez, grouille-toi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, lança-t-il à son frère. Le chemin est libre mais ça ne durera peut-être pas.

- Je fais ce que je peux! s'exclama celui en réponse. Si tu crois que c'est facile de courir avec deux seaux de peinture totalement indélébile fabrication maison dans les mains!

- Eh, ça sonne vachement bien dit comme ça! remarqua le premier.

- Quoi ?

- "Peinture indélébile fabrication Weasley", c'est très vendeur, il faudra qu'on y pense dans notre magasin, expliqua-t-il, plutôt fier de son idée.

- Eh, tu sais que tu es un malin, frérot ? le félicita Fred.

- Ouais, et je sais aussi que je peux toujours te mettre ta pâtée si tu n'accélère pas un peu le mouvement!

Sur ce, les deux frère repartirent de plus belle, traversant une bonne partie de l'aile est de Poudlard. Après quelques minutes, ils virent Dean de loin, qui leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient s'approcher.

- La voix est libre. On a bien fait comprendre à ceux qui traînaient dans le coin qu'ils seraient mieux ailleurs pour la prochaine demi-heure, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Seamus et Neville sont à l'autre entrée du couloir, vous pouvez y aller.

- Parfait! Merci vieux! répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.

Et ils disparurent dans le couloir derrière Dean tandis que celui-ci continuait de faire le guet.

* * *

Dans sa poche, Harry sentit sa pièce le brûler. Il lut discrètement le message des jumeaux. "Tout est okay. Ferons signe à Ginny dans cinq minutes."

Il posa son balai sur le sol et fit mine de s'être fait légèrement mal.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry. Je me suis fait un peu mal. Ce n'est pas grave, mais je préfèrerais qu'on rentre se mettre au chaud dans la salle commune.

- Comme tu veux, accepta un Ron qui de toute façon aurait accepté n'importe quoi dans son état d'esprit actuel.

Les deux garçons se mirent donc rapidement en marche vers le château.

* * *

Dans sa trousse, Ginny vit sa pièce briller. Elle lut discrètement le message des jumeaux. "Tout est okay. Viens dans cinq minutes."

Elle posa sa plume sur la table et fit mine de chercher frénétiquement dans son sac.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Si si, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Ginny. Je ne trouve pas mon livre de botanique. J'ai cours en fin d'après-midi, mais je préfèrerais qu'on aille le chercher tout de suite au dortoir.

- Comme tu veux, accepta une Hermione qui de toute façon n'aurait jamais accepté que Ginny aille en cours sans livre, même malgré son état d'esprit actuel.

Les deux filles se mirent donc tranquillement en marche vers le dortoir.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers le couloir stratégique, Harry fit bien attention à se placer derrière Ron. Grand bien lui prit. Quand il vit la peinture sur le mur, et ses deux frère qui l'attendaient, le rouquin stoppa net, s'étrangla à moitié, puis fit mine de reculer. Ayant parfaitement prévu ce mouvement d'incompréhension, Harry, Fred, George et Dean se jetèrent tous à la fois sur lui. L'un lui bâillonna la bouche de sa main pour l'empêcher de crier tandis que les autres le retinrent à ce bout du couloir qui formait un angle.

À ce moment, Neville et Seamus déboulèrent en courant de l'autre bout du couloir.

- Elle arrivent, elle vont entrer dans le couloir dans quelques secondes... lancèrent-ils en tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

Harry lâcha la bouche de Ron. Fred l'attrapa par les épaules, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit juste :

- Fais-nous confiance mon frère, et bonne chance!

Puis il le poussa dans le couloir sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

Ginny et Hermione étaient en train de discuter lorsque celle-ci entendit un bruit quelques mètres devant elle. Elle releva la tête et... vit Ron débarquer à la hâte dans le couloir, en face d'elle. Puis ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à la tâche rouge sur le mur derrière lui... enfin non, pas une tâche... une phrase! Un message à la peinture sur le mur! "Je suis un imbécile... mais je t'aime, viens au bal avec moi."

Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne put plus respirer, puis ses yeux redescendirent et se posèrent sur Ron. L'air très gêné, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et tenta de prendre une pose décontractée. Puis il fit un léger sourire à la fois très timide et très incertain, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre de lui sourire ou s'il fallait qu'il attende qu'elle le lui ait autorisé...

Une larme coula sur la joue d' Hermione sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en voyant l'air à la fois gêné et plein d'espoir de son Ron. Elle sentit une légère poussée dans son dos et entendit Ginny lui murmurer :

- Allez, vas-y!

Comme elle s'approchait, Ron sembla pouvoir recommencer à bouger. Il s'avança vers elle, et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux s'enlaçaient au milieu du couloir. La tête d' Hermione s'enfonça dans le creux de l'épaule de Ron, dont la main se perdit dans la chevelure en bataille de sa chérie... Tous deux fermèrent les yeux et se serrèrent très fort, priant pour que le temps s'arrête... jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement les sorte de leur torpeur. Ginny dansait presque de joie derrière eux!

Les voyant la regarder d'un air bizarre, elle s'arrêta soudain, s'excusa, et disparut en quelques secondes en faisant le moins de bruit possible, comme pour ne pas gâcher les réconciliations. A sa réaction, les deux tourtereaux ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire mais ils redevinrent très vite sérieux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois... Ron respira un grand coup et lâcha, les yeux pleins d'espoir :

- Alors, pour le bal, c'est d'accord ?

En riant, Hermione le serra encore plus fort, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un long et passionné baiser sur les lèvres de son Ron préféré.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, alors, plaisanta celui-ci lorsqu'ils eurent brisé leur étreinte.

Et tous deux éclatèrent de rire avant de se serrer très fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

D'un côté du couloir, Ginny tendit l'oreille. Elle sourit quand elle entendit deux petits "Je t'aime" presque murmurés puis s'éloigna à pas de loups.

De l'autre côté du couloir, ces deux petites phrases déclenchèrent une explosion de joie silencieuse parmi le groupe de garçons. Ils se serrèrent les mains, sautèrent de joie, allèrent même jusqu'à s'enlacer, avant eux aussi de s'éloigner... tout ceci dans le silence le plus total, évidemment!


	13. Le bal

Le vendredi, dernier jour avant les vacances, et surtout jour du bal tant attendu par tous les élèves, fut étrangement calme... Pas de cri, pas de pleurs, pas de "Miss je-sais-tout". Étrangement, Harry n'eut pas non plus à supporter une série de "mon lapin", "bébé", ou tous les petits noms dans ce genre. En fait, Ron et Hermione se comportèrent exactement comme d'habitude, comme si rien n'avait changé, à seulement une exception : ils ne cessèrent de se sourire de toute la journée. Si bien que le soir, Harry lui-même n'arrêtait pas de sourire stupidement sans même s'en rendre compte ! L'autre chose qui changea, ce fut le "bonjour" du matin. Les deux garçons étaient déjà dans la salle commune lorsqu' Hermione descendit.

En la voyant arriver, Ron se leva très vite, comme si on l'avait piqué. Hermione sourit à sa réaction et s'approcha de ses deux amis... enfin non, de son meilleur ami et de son petit ami ! Ça sonnait vraiment bien, son petit ami...

- Bonjour Harry, fit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

- Salut Hermione, répondit-il amusé.

- Bonjour Ronald, ajouta Hermione, avant de l'embrasser rapidement. On va déjeuner? Je meurs de faim !

Et elle se détourna comme si de rien n'était, s'éloignant vers la porte de la salle commune. Ron la regarda partir avec un sourire béat avant de la suivre machinalement. Harry les suivit enfin, mort de rire en voyant ses amis se comporter presque comme des enfants.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la salle commune, une explosion de joie se fit entendre parmi les personnes présentes, et comme on était à Poudlard, la rumeur que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger sortaient enfin ensemble se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Tellement bien en fait, qu'en entrant dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, ils entendirent une voix désagréable résonner derrière eux.

- Tiens, Weasley, il paraît que tu t'es trouvée une petite amie à ta hauteur... ironisa Malefoy. "Le traître à son sang et la sang-de-bourbe, chroniques d'un couple pitoyable", ça ferait un bon titre de bouquin à écrire sur vous deux.

- Tiens, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose... fit Ron en levant la tête comme s'il cherchait autour de lui.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, ça doit juste être un moucheron, répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Et voilà, il ne nous embêtera plus, ajouta-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains comme pour tuer un moucheron imaginaire.

Harry se mit à rire en voyant comme ses amis avaient rabattu le caquet de Malefoy, puis ils s'assirent et prirent leur petit déjeuner.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la même humeur badine. A part celle de Malefoy, les deux amoureux n'eurent droit à aucune remarque de quiconque, ce qui fut plutôt inattendu. Tout le monde chuchotait autour d'eux, mais personne ne leur lançait directement à eux la moindre petite moquerie ou blague, à croire que tout le monde avait décidé de respecter leur discrétion.

* * *

Le soir, quand Ginny sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit Hermione déjà toute prête, habillée, coiffée, maquillée, en train de se regarder dans le miroir de la chambre.

- Tu es stressée ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pas du tout! répondit Hermione d'une voix très calme. Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. Ce soir, mon cavalier sera le plus beau de l'école, toutes les filles seront jalouses, mais ce sera avec moi qu'il sera... finit-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Ginny sourit au bonheur de sa meilleure amie.

- Au fait, et toi, ton cavalier ? demanda la petite brune. C'est qui ?

- Tu sais très bien que si j'en avais un, tu aurais été la première personne à qui je l'aurais dit. Tu es ma meilleure amie, déclara Ginny très posément.

- Je suis désolée, dit soudain Hermione, des remords dans la voix.

- Désolée ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai justement pas été une très bonne amie. Si je m'étais mieux débrouillée, tu aurais peut-être un cavalier toi aussi, expliqua-t-elle. J'aurais peut-être dû lui en parler, essayer de faire quelque chose...

- Eh, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! répliqua fermement Ginny. Tu me connais, je suis largement assez grande et indépendante pour faire les choses moi-même. Allez, viens, on va être en retard.

Sur ce, Ginny entraîna son amie vers la sortie du dortoir, et surtout vers ce qui promettait d'être une très bonne soirée !

* * *

- Comment est ma tenue ? demanda Ron d'un air angoissé.

Harry sourit.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne risque pas d'être pire que celle de l'année dernière ! s'exclama Fred avant que George, Harry et lui n'éclatent de rire.

- C'est malin, espèce de crétin ! bougonna Ron. En attendant, ma cavalière vaut à elle toute seule trois fois vos deux cavalières réunies, ajouta-t-il en regardant ses frères.

- T'inquiète, mon vieux, commença George, certainement pour le calmer. De toute façon, entre vous deux, tout le monde regardera Hermione, sauf elle évidemment, mais comme on dit, l'amour est aveugle !

Deuxième éclat de rire général...

- Salaud ! s'offusqua Ron.

- Allez viens, éloignons-nous d'eux, dit Harry tout en essayant de cacher son sourire. Tu les connais, ce n'est pas méchant, ils sont juste un peu taquins.

Il attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami et le tira vers le bar.

- Et puis franchement, ton costume est parfait, et je te parie cinq mornilles qu'elle va trouver qu'il "va vraiment bien avec tes yeux" ! finit Harry en prenant une voix de fille. Au fait, tu l'as trouvé où ? demanda-t-il en se servant un amuse-gueule.

- …

- Ronald Weasley, ici la Terre, tu me reçois ? fit le Survivant en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

- Elle est là, répondit simplement Ron en fixant les portes de la Grande Salle.

- D'accord, on verra pour cette histoire de costume plus tard. Allez, fonce, va l'accueillir !

* * *

- Tu les vois ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, répondit Hermione. Pourtant, vu la taille de Ron, on ne devrait pas le rater !

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, mademoiselle, fit une voix connue derrière Ginny, mais je crois que je vais vous emprunter votre amie pour à peu près... toute la soirée !

- Mais je vous en prie, faites donc, répondit Ginny en se tournant vers son frère. De toute façon, elle est trop jolie, elle me fait de la concurrence !

Hermione rougit au compliment de son amie, puis devint carrément écarlate quand Ron lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse tout en répliquant :

- Eh oui, que voulez-vous, il n'est pas bon d'être la meilleure amie de la plus belle fille de l'école !

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, lança Hermione, décidée à participer à la conversation. Ton costume va vraiment bien avec tes yeux !

Ginny rit en les regardant partir, puis son franc rire devint un sourire fier lorsqu'elle les vit s'embrasser tout en dansant. Leur plan avait vraiment été brillant ! Il ne restait plus à Ron qu'à être assez fin pour ne pas tout gâcher en jouant au garçon trop jaloux, car s'il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pourrait séparer ces deux-là, c'était bien la jalousie !

- Tu devrais venir goûter les petits fours à la citrouille, ils sont très bons, fit soudain la voix de Luna près de Ginny. Les elfes de maison refusent de l'avouer, mais je suis sûre qu'ils y ont mis un peu de viande de ronflak cornu pour relever le goût...

- Certainement... acquiesça Ginny sans même chercher à la détromper, tu me les montre ?

Elle avait appris à entrer dans le jeu de Luna, et commençait même parfois à y croire elle-même.

* * *

Vingt trois heures trente... La Grande Salle était un peu plus calme. Les élèves de première et deuxième année avaient été envoyés se coucher quelques minutes plus tôt, protestant pendant que leurs professeurs et quelques préfets, dont Hermione évidemment, les dirigeaient vers leur dortoir. L'école offrait un bal de Noël à ses élèves mais restait tout de même une école. Les professeurs avaient donc fixé un couvre-feu plus ou moins tôt selon l'âge des élèves. Les troisième et quatrième année iraient se coucher vers minuit et demie, tandis que les plus grands seraient autorisés à deux heures du matin.

Après les huées des élèves réticents à aller se coucher, la salle semblait étrangement amorphe. Depuis quelques minutes, seuls deux ou trois couples dansaient tranquillement sur des slows, tandis que la plupart des élèves discutaient, assis en rond autour des tables. Çà et là, quelques uns se levaient régulièrement pour aller prendre une part de gâteau ou de tarte au buffet.

Ron et Harry étaient justement de ceux-là. Après avoir dansé avec Hermione sans discontinuer pendant presque une heure, ils avaient décidé de s'accorder une pause et d'aller discuter avec leurs amis. En effet, après avoir dansé rock, valse, et bien d'autres danses qui ne portaient même pas de nom, leurs jambes étaient terriblement lourdes. Ils s'étaient donc assis à la même table que Neville, Harry, Seamus et Dean. Tous les six avaient discuté longuement de tout et de rien, profitant de la musique et de l'idée des vacances qui approchaient.

Une fois de temps en temps, l'un d'eux se levait pour aller prendre une verre, ou inviter une fille à danser, puis revenait quelques minutes plus tard se reposer. Finalement, Hermione s'était levée, avait embrassé Ron puis avait rejoint Ginny et Luna à leur table. Ron avait alors poussé un profond soupir, puis avait annoncé avec un sourire niais qu'il allait chercher du gâteau, et Harry l'avait suivi. Ginny et Hermione les regardaient donc se servir de loin.

- Ouuuh, je suis épuisée ! s'exclama soudain cette dernière.

- Forcément, tu as dansé non stop pendant plus d'une heure, toi ! Moi, je traîne ici depuis le début de la soirée... répondit Ginny, renfrognée.

- Il ne t'a même pas invitée à danser ? demanda Hermione.

- Si, on a bien dansé deux ou trois fois, on a un peu discuté, mais il est encore le pire ennemi le plus célibataire de Tu Sais Qui, et moi je suis toujours la petite sœur la plus célibataire de Ron ! râla Ginny.

- Je comprends, c'est frustrant, mais ça va venir. En plus, Harry passe les vacances chez vous, ce sera le moment de continuer à ses rapprocher de lui, tenta Hermione pour la calmer.

- Mmmh, éluda son amie, peu convaincue. Tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre que "ça vienne", comme tu dis ! Moi, je crois que je suis une femme d'action !

D'un coup, elle se leva et se dirigea à pas décidés vers les garçons. Hermione se demanda ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête, mais ce qui allait venir serait certainement très intéressant !

* * *

- Harry, tu as dit quelque chose de pas cool à Ginny ce soir ? demanda Ron.

- Non, je ne crois pas, pourquoi ? répondit Harry à cette étrange question.

- Elle vient par ici à pas très décidés et en te regardant vraiment bizarrement !

- Ah bon ? fit le Survivant en se retournant. Tiens, salut Ginmmmm...

Avant qu'il eut pu terminer sa phrase, la jeune fille s'était jetée sur lui et l'embrassait passionnément... Stupéfait, Harry se laissa volontiers faire, tandis que Ron et Hermione éclataient de rire chacun de leur côté. Enfin, Ginny lâcha Harry et recula, le laissant reprendre son souffle.

- Aaaah, ça faisait un moment que ça me démangeait ! ajouta-t-elle pour seule explication.

Puis elle et Harry rejoignirent l'éclat de rire que leurs amis avaient entamé... jusqu'à ce qu' Harry remarque le signe discret que lui adressaient les jumeaux ! Il aurait certainement droit à une petite discussion avec les deux grands frères de sa nouvelle petite amie...


	14. Epilogue

- Allez respire, vieux, tout va bien se passer ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça de toute façon, dit Harry pour tenter de rassurer son ami.

- D'après mes souvenirs, si, c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je me marrie ! rétorqua Ron, complètement paniqué.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'engages à aimer Hermione pour toujours, expliqua Harry, la seule différence, c'est que cette fois-ci tu vas le dire devant ta famille et tes amis !

Ron respira un grand coup, tira nerveusement sur tous les côtés de son costume puis s'immobilisa soudain, l'air catastrophé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda son meilleur ami.

- Je ne peux pas me marier avec Hermione si je ne lui dis pas toute la vérité ! s'exclama le futur marié. Il faut que j'aille tout lui raconter à propos de cette soi-disant déclaration d'amour en cinquième année. Passe-moi ta cape d'invisibilité !

- Ma cape ? Mais pourquoi ?

- …

- _Accio cape d'invisibilité !_ s'exclama Harry en voyant le regard noir de Ron.

Les deux garçons attendirent quelques secondes, puis Ron explosa :

- Mais pourquoi elle met autant de temps à arriver ?

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité, Ron ! expliqua le Survivant. Elle n'est pas douée d'intelligence, il lui faut un peu de temps pour passer sous la porte de ma chambre et venir jusqu'ici, de l'autre côté du jardin !

Sur ce, ladite cape se faufila entre deux pans de tissu de la grande tente et vint se jeter avec force dans la main de son propriétaire. Ron la lui arracha et disparut de la tente en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tambourinait comme un dingue à la porte de la chambre de Ginny, en hurlant désespérément pour qu'on le laisse voir sa future femme. Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière la porte, il se retourna rapidement.

- Ron, mais ça ne va pas ? s'éleva derrière lui la voix de Ginny. Tu ne peux pas voir Hermione maintenant, elle est déjà toute habillée !

- C'est pour ça que j'ai apporté ça, répliqua-t-il en tendant la cape derrière lui. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle... ajouta-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Il entendit un léger soupir, puis :

- Ne bouge pas, je te l'envoie.

La porte se ferma, puis s'ouvrit à nouveau et une autre voix résonna derrière lui.

- Ron, ça ne va pas ? demanda la voix douce d' Hermione.

Celui-ci se retourna, et se trouva face à... la tête de sa fiancée ! Tout le reste de son corps semblait inexistant, caché sous la cape de leur ami commun. C'était son idée, mais le jeune homme ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il voulait seulement lui parler, et s'était attendu à ce qu'elle sorte de la chambre totalement cachée sous la cape.

- Mais Hermione, je ne devrais pas te voir avant le mariage ! Remonte vite cette cape sur ton visage !

Hermione pouffa puis lui caressa le visage de sa main sortant de nulle part.

- Calme-toi, Ron, tout va bien. Je ne crois pas à ces bêtises, et j'ai mis cette cape pour te parler uniquement pour faire plaisir à Ginny ! Je t'aime trop pour que le fait que tu me voie en robe avant la cérémonie suffise à détruire notre mariage. Allez, maintenant, raconte-moi ce qui ne vas pas.

Ron leva les yeux et se perdit dans son sourire rassurant. Il respira un grand coup puis se lança :

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser me dire oui sans te dire toute la vérité. Tu te souviens ce bal de Noël en cinquième année à Poudlard ?

- Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? rit Hermione. C'était le plus beau de toute ma vie ! Le début de toi et moi. Enfin, j'étais sûre que tu m'aimais !

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'ai un peu triché, je t'ai menti, en fait. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui t'ai demandé de m'accompagner au bal. En fait, toute l'école en avait marre qu'on se bagarre, alors Harry, Ginny, mes frères, Neville, Seamus et Dean ont monté un plan pour nous mettre ensemble. Ce sont eux qui ont concocté cette peinture ineffaçable, eux qui ont peint ce message sur le mur, eux qui m'ont attiré dans cette partie du château, et enfin eux qui m'ont poussé dans ce couloir au moment où tu arrivais. Je suis désolé... expliqua Ron d'une voix de moins en moins assurée, tout en baissant les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il s'expliquait.

- …

Le silence prolongé qui suivit, l'absence de réponse de sa fiancée le força à relever les yeux, pour lui découvrir un sourire amusé.

- Je sais, dit-elle alors simplement.

- Tu savais ? répéta Ron d'un air perplexe.

- Je l'ai toujours su. Leur plan était parfait, à une toute petite exception : ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'armure au coin du couloir. Je voyais se refléter dedans tout ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du mur pendant que tu me serrais dans tes bras. J'ai vu les garçons sauter de joie silencieusement, les pots de peinture par terre et les traces de peinture sur les mains de tes frères. J'ai très vite compris que tu t'étais retrouvé là comme moi, sans vraiment savoir comment.

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu as dis oui, pour le bal, pour toi et moi ? demanda Ron, qui n'y comprenait décidément plus rien.

- C'est facile, sourit Hermione. Déjà, je t'aimais, ce qui était largement suffisant à mes yeux. Ensuite, je crevais d'envie au moins autant que toi qu'on aille à ce bal ensemble. Enfin, dans toute cette mise en scène, même si elle m'a beaucoup touchée, ce qui m'a le plus plu, ce n'était pas le message sur le mur, mais toi. Ton comportement, ton air vraiment pas sûr de toi, la façon très charmante dont tu as fourré tes mains dans tes poches avant de tenter de prendre une position décontractée alors que tu étais très mal à l'aise... C'était particulièrement craquant !

- Oh... fit seulement Ron, perplexe.

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'incrédulité de son fiancé.

- Donc pendant tout ce temps, tu le savais, et moi je faisais tout pour te le cacher ?

- Exactement ! s'exclama Hermione. Et j'avoue que c'était parfois assez comique quand on en parlait et que tu tentais de faire semblant que c'était ton idée !

- Eh bien... moi qui avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi en apprenant que je t'avais menti, fit un Ron soulagé.

Hermione rit et le serra dans ses bras invisibles. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement puis le repoussa vers la sortie du couloir :

- Allez, va-t-en vite. On a intérêt à célébrer ce mariage rapidement si on ne veut pas que ta sœur s'impatiente et qu'elle et Harry se marient à notre place !

Ron sourit et descendit quelques marches de l'escalier, puis s'immobilisa et se retourna.

- Hermione ? appela-t-il.

- Oui ? répondit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Le message, il y est toujours ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, d'après McGonagall, ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à l'effacer, pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien, juste comme ça. J'espère qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à l'enlever, expliqua Ron.

Les deux amoureux se sourirent, puis Ron descendit les dernières marches, et Hermione rentra dans la chambre pour finir de se préparer. Par la fenêtre, elle vit Ron se diriger nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches, vers le chapiteau où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Soudain, il s'arrêta, écarta les bras, leva la tête vers le ciel, et se mit tournoyer sur lui-même en riant aux éclats. Hermione sourit en revoyant le Ron de ses première années à Poudlard...


End file.
